


Intro to Art

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: College Professor/Student, Colormayfade Prompt Generator, F/M, Hook Up, Human AU, Secret Relationships, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: John Noble wakes up to coffee and muffins after a night spent having the best sex of his life. The woman, however, has already slipped out so he heads to class. What happens when she walks into the classroom?





	1. Chapter 1

John groaned as he fumbled for his alarm that was blaring. His head was pounding, and he felt like he had been hit with a brick. He sat up, rubbing his face as he smelled fresh coffee and the blueberry muffins he had bought yesterday in the air. His bathroom door was open, the light on, mirror foggy, and the smell of his bathwash wafted out. With a huff, he blinked at the mirror, and had to do a double take. There was lipstick smeared across his neck, and some very prominent bite marks on his left shoulder and just above his right nipple.

It took him a second to remember. Jack had dragged him out to celebrate his divorce from Reinette. There had been drinking, an awful lot of drinking, and dancing. He never danced, but Jack had grabbed some gorgeous blonde from a group of ladies in the corner and shoved them together. What was her name, Robin, Rosha, he couldn’t remember, but blimey that woman could move. She was fresh out of a break up herself, and somewhere around the fifth shot and third song things had gotten heated. Before he knew it they were stumbling into a taxi, kissing feverishly, her straddling his lap.

John vaguely remembered her stripping his tie off as he pushed her backwards into his flat, her heels being kicked off as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Bloody hell, that woman had a talented mouth. Even drunk and hazy memories didn’t blind the fact that she had given him the best oral he’d ever had in his life. Just thinking about it had him perking up, so to speak. Then the sex, well, That was a bit clearer, a lot clearer actually. She had been a bit nervous about getting totally nude, but when she had he didn’t understand why. She was perfect, except for some fading bruises on her arms. When they had finished, she had asked if he wanted her to leave, but she felt so wonderful snuggled into his side he had asked her to stay.

Pushing himself out of bed, he grabbed a discarded towel from his dresser and wrapped it around his hips. He yawned, coming out to the kitchen, strangely hoping to see her there, but it was empty. There was a pot of coffee on, and the oven light said it was still hot though off. “Hello?” He stuck his head into the living room, wondering if she was there, but it was empty as well. Shuffling to the coffee maker, he looked down at the covered plate on the counter. He lifted the lid, finding two warm muffins, a packet paracetamol women carried in their purses, and a note.

John,  
I’ve never done anything like last night before, but you were amazing. Sorry to run out, but I have work, and you wouldn’t wake up. I just wanted to say thanks for letting me sleep over. Hope things work out for you.  
-Rose

Rose, that was her name. He filled a cup with water, opening the pills for his head, and swallowed them before making his coffee. Smiling as the caffeine woke him the rest of the way up, he wolfed down one of the muffins, showered off, and got dressed. Normally on Monday he would already be at work at the pediatric office he ran with his friend Martha, but he was going back to school to get a degree in art. He didn’t really need it, but art was a passion of his and he thought it’d be a good way to brush up on his techniques. Reinette hadn’t been too enthusiastic about his ‘hobby’ as she called it, so he hadn’t done more than sketch over the last five years.

Making it to class, with about fifteen minutes to spare, he slid into his seat and pulled on his reading glasses. He tried to stifle his yawn, but saw many of the other students covering their own as they sipped coffee. He was, by far, the oldest student. That was no surprise, as he was thirty. Since the teacher wasn’t in yet, he pulled out his mobile to see if he had managed to get Rose’s number. He had never had a one night stand either, and he remembered enjoying her company before the alcohol and physical urges kicked in. Sure enough, an unfamiliar number had a picture message and when he opened it up it was Rose leaning against the bar smiling.

Good morning. Thanks for breakfast.

He sent the text, hoping she’d respond. However, his phone stayed dismally silent. As the screen showed nine, he turned it on silent and slipped it in his pocket. It was just in time too, as the door open and the teacher hurried in. “Sorry I’m late. Mobiles off please.”

John looked up, as the voice registered as familiar. He stifled a yelp, sitting up straight, as the teacher looked up from her desk at the front and took off her sunglasses. It was Rose. He felt his cheeks flush, and his lower body twitch in response as she clapped her hands together and smiled. It was the exact same smile that she had worn when he had flipped her over and pulled her legs up around his waist. There, very evident on her neck was a red mark, and he bit back a groan of disbelief as he remembered kissing and biting his way down her neck and chest as she scraped her nails across his back and arched up into him.

“Welcome to Intro to Art 101. I’m Rose Tyler, and I’ll be your teacher this term.” Her voice trailed off, and he saw her honey colored eyes land on his face. Her pouty lower lip, that had only a few hours ago been pressed against his, dropped and she blinked at him. Rose’s cheeks flushed. “Sorry.” She ripped her eyes away and focused off to his right. “As I was saying. I’m Rose, just call me that. I’m twenty-four, and you all are my first class, ever. So you’ll be teaching me as much as I teach you.”

John sunk down in his chair, trying hard to convince his body to behave as more and more flashes of the night before trickled in. He vaguely registered her saying she was going to go around the room and have the fifteen students present introduce themselves. He couldn’t even concentrate on what was being said, as he kept looking up and staring at the mark on her neck. It wasn’t until people started giggling, and Rose cleared her throat that he realized it was his turn. He stood up, trying to keep his hands in front of his rebellious groin. “I’m John Noble. I’m thirty and a pediatrician. I’m taking this class because art is my passion.”

“Judging by the way he’s staring at Rose, blondes are also his passion.” A girl off to his left whispered to her friend.

“Hopefully you can pay better attention as the term goes on.” Rose arched an eyebrow at him, her eyes traveling down to his hands before he slid into his seat.

It didn’t escape his notice that she was try hard to avoid looking at him as she taught. Which was good, because every time she did, his heart rate increased, and John was certain that everyone in class could hear it. He wasn’t sure whether he should be mortified or not. It didn’t help that she liked to walk as she read off of the power point slides at the front of the room, engaging anyone who had a question by coming directly to them.

It felt like the clock was crawling, as Rose drew the class to a close. He packed up his bag, hands shaking as he waited for the rest of the students to file out. John thought it would be a good idea to try to talk to her, maybe figure out exactly what he should do since him being in her class could result in some issues. However, by the time he had packed up he was barely going to have enough time to get in his car and to work.

Rose didn’t even look up as he came towards the front of the room, but as he passed by her, she brushed her hair behind her ear and the smell of his bathwash wafted over him. “Great lesson, Rose.” He choked out before dashing to the door.

Once at his office, he changed into his dress shirt and tie. It didn’t help, though, that it was identical to the one she had tossed over his couch as he carried her. John was able to distract himself with his patients or by bantering with Martha over her wedding planning. It wasn’t until they were walking out to their cars that it was brought up.

“So, saw you leave with that blonde.” Martha chuckled, elbowing him playfully. “Here I thought Jack was the one who was the one night king.”

“Well, uh.” John felt his cheeks flushed as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. “She made me breakfast.”

“Right.” Martha rolled her eyes as she opened her car door. “Doesn’t change the fact that you, John I’m-Never-Touching-A-Woman-Again Noble, celebrated his divorce by scoring the girl who turned down Jack for the last three weekends.”

“I texted her.” John rubbed his ear as he let out a sigh. He hadn’t dated since he met Reinette, and they’d only been apart for ten months. He wasn’t exactly sure how the whole dating thing worked anymore. “Was I supposed to? Is that what I was supposed to do or?”

“Did she text back?” Martha tossed her purse into the passenger seat, eyebrow arched as she waited. “I’ll take your silence as a no. Don’t text her again. Give it three days and call, leave a voicemail. If she’s interested, she’ll call you back.”

“Right. Thanks.” John slid into his car, groaning at the awkwardness of everything. Rose was his teacher. Plus, she probably didn’t want to see him again. It had just been sex. He was a grown man. He could handle looking at her until classes were over. It had been great sex though. No, he couldn’t think about that.

He made it home and found he wasn’t really in the mood to cook. Placing an order for pizza, he wandered into his room and glanced over at the bed. There was a red stain on one of his pillows, obviously from Rose’s lipstick. John contemplated stripping the sheets as he slipped into a pair of pajamas, but he only had one set since he had just moved in a few weeks ago. He’d wash them before he left for work tomorrow. It wasn’t like anyone was gonna see them.

John wandered back into the kitchen, grabbing a beer as he emptied his text book and laptop onto the table. He had just opened his haphazard notes from class when someone knocked. Chuckling at some bit of luck today, with his pizza making it there in twenty minutes, he grabbed the money from his wallet and opened the door. “Talk about fast delivery. I should order from you guys more-“ his words died as John’s eyes landed on who was standing in the hall.

“Hi, um, awkward.” Rose was fiddling with her purse strap, those sweet cheeks flushed pink. “But, um, I left my mobile and keys here last night.” She looked up at him, smiling shyly and biting her lip. “I meant to stop you after class, but you ran out.”

“I had to go to work.” John felt his heart stutter at how gorgeous she looked like that, nervous and innocent. It was nothing like the voracious, confident woman who had half dragged him inside last night. “Come in, please. Um, I don’t know where they are.” He stepped aside, letting her pass.

“I think they went under your bed.” Rose tucked her hair behind her ear as she glanced at where his homework was on the table. “I’ll just grab them and go.”

Shutting the door behind them, he grabbed an undershirt from the laundry basket on the couch and pulled it on. He knew he should say something, anything. “About last night.” He let out a breath, not sure why he felt so nervous or needed to explain. “I’ve never done that. That’s Jack thing. I’m not sure why I did it.”

Rose came out, shrugging as she tucked her mobile and keys into her purse. “Me either, but it’s just sex, yeah.” She looked up at him again, her eyes taking in his now clothed appearance with a bit of surprise. “John?”

“Yeah, right.” He tugged at his ear, and they both jumped as someone knocked. “Hey, I just ordered pizza. Do you maybe want to stay and-“

“I shouldn’t.” Rose crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at her shoes.

“Yeah, probably not.” Feeling the sting of rejection, he turned to open the door to pay and take the pizza. When he turned back around, Rose was watching him. “Um, it’s bacon mushroom.”

She eyed the half open door behind him, drawing in a breath that made her entire upper body straighten. “Throw in a beer, and I might say yes?”

John closed the door with his foot, laughing. “Bottom shelf of the fridge.” He smiled, not completely sure why watching her toss her purse onto the couch made him feel so elated.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rose had no idea what she was doing, but she knew she shouldn’t be doing it. When she had woke up completely wrapped up in John’s arms and legs, she had almost died of embarrassment. She never, ever slept with anyone she just met. Hell, she hadn’t even slept with Jimmy until they’d dates for two months, and they’d only been split for three weeks now. It had been amazing though, the best sex she’d ever had. Not that she had a lot to compare it to, as Jimmy had only been her second partner. John was definitely better than Jimmy, hands down. Even drunk John had been so in control of himself. He had asked her multiple times if she was sure, had followed up every passionate grab and squeeze with a tender kiss on her skin. He had been beyond considerate of her needs, giving her her first orgasm in two years that she didn’t have to do alone or even fake. Also, he was a cuddler, so much so that she was happy to stay when he asked.

As for kissing, blimey could John kiss. He didn’t just kiss with his lips, no. He put his whole body into it. His hands knew all the right places to touch, exactly how to run through her hair or press into her back. He also didn’t make it all about the tongue. He had a way of just touching it to hers briefly before pulling back so their lips caressed and parted. He knew just how to press his body into hers and not seem like he was trying to go a different route.

It had been hard enough to not to think about him when she was teaching. What with his body wash on her skin, thighs still sore from the way he had held one leg around his hips and pressed one knee to her chest as he thrust into her deep and hard and slow, and him staring at the mark he had left on her neck. Rose was just glad she had memorized her slides, because she wouldn’t have been able to read them straight. Now, though, she was sitting at his kitchen table, shoes kicked into a corner, beer in her hand, listening as he rambled off on a tangent about how studying the anatomy of the human skeleton could really help someone improve their skills in drawing and painting portraits.

He wasn’t just rambling though, he was really into it, using his hands to emphasize things, those milk chocolate eyes wide as he talked to her. That was why she was still here, because John was talking to her and not at her. He had such a great voice too, so much character and enthusiasm, that she wanted to listen, and she was. It obviously surprised him because every time he looked up from his laptop or his forth slice of pizza he seemed genuinely surprised to see her listening. Each time, his voice would pitch and octave higher and he’d smile in this silly full teeth grin.

“Sorry.” His apology stirred her from her musings. “I got over excited. I didn’t mean to bore you.” Rose saw he was looking down, tearing his pizza crust into pieces. She knew that look, because she was the master of it. It was the look of someone who had just remembered that they had been told nobody cared about their excitement over something. How many times did she do that herself, recall Jimmy’s words that nobody cared about her ‘scribbles’.

“Oh, no, don’t apologize.” Rose set her beer down, instinctively reaching out to still his hand. “I was listening, honest. I was just distracted by...” she let her words trail off, biting down on her lip and looking down at where he had ceased his pizza crust destruction under her touch.

“By what?” John’s eyes came up again, finding hers. For a man who had been so confident last night, he sure was looking uncertain now. So either he was a really great actor or he really wasn’t the kind of guy to do a one night stand.

“You’ll laugh.” Rose pulled her hand away, grabbing her beer bottle and fiddling with the label. “It’s stupid.” His eyebrow arched inquisitively as he took a drink himself. “Fine, the way you were talking to me and not at me.”

“The fact that you know there’s a difference means someone’s been talking at you quite a lot.” John hit the nail on the head, offering up another slice.

Rose waved it away and picked up her beer for a drink. “So why come back to school now? You are a doctor already.”

“Because I want to improve.” She watched as he shrugged and leaned back in his chair slightly. “And like I said. Art is my passion.”

“You have artist hands.” Rose almost slapped herself at letting that slip. Honestly, she had guessed last night that he was either an artist or in the medical field. They both had similar hands, nimble, confident, exploratory, soft yet in total charge. “

“Oh?” John held one up, his eyes narrowing as if he was examining it. Then he looked down to where hers was resting on the table. “May I?” He held out his other hand and wriggled the fingers. She knew she probably shouldn’t but Rose did it anyways. She placed her hand in his and scooted her chair closer to him as he pulled her hand up to look at it next to his. “I don’t see it. How do you mean artist hands?”

“It isn’t how they look.” Rose admitted, aware of just how close they were now, and how John hand pressed her palm into his, making her small hand seem even more delicate in his. “It’s how they feel.”

“How do my hands feel then?” His voice wasn’t intentionally seductive, she could tell that because he was still looking at their now interlaced fingers.

“I, well, they feel.” Rose couldn’t find a way to explain it without sounding like a complete moron. It didn’t help that he turned his head to look at her, and his lips were just right there. “I mean they felt like a man who could memorize something just by touch.” What was she doing? She had sworn off men, and she meant it. Plus he was her student and she could get the sack.

“I swore off women, but bloody hell Rose I can’t get last night out of my head.” John’s voice was low and hesitant, like he was afraid she’d reject him. Which she had to, because it was the rules.

“I can’t either.” Rose slapped herself mentally at admitting it, but her heart was racing and her hands were shaking. “I thought the whole class was going to figure it out, because I couldn’t concentrate on speaking when you looked at me.” After six years of being used for sex instead of an active participant with needs, her body was easily remembering how thorough John had been. It only made it worse that he was gorgeous and a total gentleman. Any other guy would have tried to get her in bed immediately. He wasn’t even trying now, he was just smiling nervously at her, looking so adorable, and stroking her knuckles with his thumb. “I should probably go.”

“Yeah.” John cleared his throat but he didn’t release her hand. “Because you’re my professor and if anyone finds out that we hooked up you’d get fired.” He looked so disappointed, but not the kind of disappointment that was going to push it further.

“I kind of need my hand.” She pulled softly against his fingers, hurrying to her feet as he released them. She tried to clear her mind as she slid her pumps back on and grabbed her purse. He was waiting by the door, having unlocked it. “Thanks for dinner, and the beer.” She made the mistake of looking into his eyes again, and felt her will power begin to falter.

“See you Wednesday?” John sounded like he was struggling with the same internal conflict she was. Rose knew she shouldn’t be pleased at that but she was.

“Yep, nine am sharp.” She nodded, looping her purse strap across her chest. “Don’t forget you have to pic an artist to research.” She had to step into his personal space to get to the door, and he smelled so flippin amazing. “Bye John.”

“Bye, Rose.” His fingers came up to brush her hair from her face, just a soft sweet gesture she remembered him doing a lot last night. “Was in your eyes.” Rose wasn’t even trying to stop herself. She went up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss to his cheek. His fingers ghosted down to her shoulder, resting there as he turned his head and gently took her lower lip in between his own. A kiss so sweet should not be sending warm tingles straight to her core, but it was. It only lasted a breath, though, as he pulled away. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Rose hadn’t even realized her eyes had closed until she opened them. “I wanted you to.” Cursing herself mentally for saying that out-loud, she pulled back, yanked the door open, and ducked into the hall. “Stupid, Rose!” She hissed to herself under her breath. “You can’t. He’s off limits, and you need this job.” A glance at her watch told her she only had five minutes to get to the bus stop at the corner to catch the last one for the night. She hurried down the stairs and out into the night, making it just in time to run up the steps into the bus.

This was going to be hard. Why did he have to be so bloody adorable and sweet? Why? It wasn’t fair. The class is only eight weeks though. She could handle eight weeks. No, she was not going to think like that. She was not about to let some guy get under her skin again. Hadn’t she learned her lesson with Jimmy? He had been sweet and adorable at first too. John probably thought she was just desperate, which she wasn’t of course. The best thing she could do was just forget about him except as a student. She could do that, she tried to convince herself. As long as she didn’t let herself be alone with him again.


	3. Chapter 3

John knew Rose was technically ignoring him. Well, she was and she wasn’t. She spoke to him, when he asked a question. Responded to any emails or texts about class, but that was it. He did occasionally catch her looking at him in class, but she immediately looked away when their eyes met. It shouldn’t have bothered him, but it did. He wasn’t even sure why. Maybe it was because the more he saw her, the more interested he was. He liked her bubbly personality, the way she sometimes sat cross legged on her desk as she discussed their lessons for the day, and how at two weeks into class she would walk between the students to point out helpful tips.

The first hour of class was always spent lecturing on the actual lesson, but the second hour was devoted to them working on their own skills. Most of the students, like himself, had basic talent for it, but they were either out of practice or just needed to be willing to open up their minds to improving. During that hour people socialized, and Rose often joined in. He had learned she was an only child to a single mom, assisted coaching a gymnastic team for five year olds, and loved to sing. These were all things she shared with the class, not specifically him.

In fact, he was beginning to think she had moved past their one night tryst and subsequent kiss. Which, honestly, sucked. Still, he followed her example and remained as professional as possible. He didn’t try to pursue her, or dig into her personal life, or anything. John definitely wasn’t following her either, and the take home box of left overs from his dinner in the back seat proved it. His sister, Donna, had invited him to dinner to meet her new boyfriend Shawn. It had gone well, and he was just driving home minding his own business because it was raining. That was until he looked off to the right, at a light, and saw a familiar head of blonde hair, a knee length black skirt, and a blue blouse that had been in his morning class. The rain must have caught her unawares, because she didn’t have a coat or umbrella. Checking the time, he saw it was ten minutes until the next stop.

If his mum or grandad ever found out he left a woman he knew standing in the rain, they’d murder him. So he rolled down the window. “Rose!” She looked over, eyes widening in surprise. “Need a lift?!”

“I’m good thanks!” She shook her head, rubbing her bare arms. It wasn’t to cold, just the beginning chill of autumn, but paired with the rain it had to be uncomfortable.

“The next bus isn’t for ten minutes.” He pointed at the clock on his dash, even though she couldn’t see it. “Get in before you get sick!” Rose seemed to war with herself before she uncrossed her arms and hurried to his door. He made sure it was unlocked, and she slid in. Rolling up the window, he turned the heat on just a bit.

“Thanks.” She shivered, tucking her wet hair behind her head. “Um, you need my address right?”

“Well I’m not psychic.” John laughed, mentally calculating the path to the building of flats near the campus as she gave it to him. He knew the area well enough, but hadn’t pictured her residing. It was essentially just a step up from estate living. It was also a good thirty minute drive. “What are you doing all the way out here?”

“My mate Shareen lives out here. I had to drop something off with her after my last class.” Rose was still rubbing her arms, and he reached back into his rear seat to grab his suit jacket he had taken off after work. “Thanks. I totally forgot to check the weather.”

John glanced over, as she took it and draped it over her like a blanket. He noticed, now that she was closer, that her lip was swollen and she had been crying. “What happened?” He was beginning to think her story about shareen wasn’t true, as she avoided looking over at him and snuggled deeper into his coat

“Nothing, I’m fine.” She reached up to push her wet hair back, and he saw her first two knuckles were scraped. “Perfectly fine.”

“Well, perfectly fine, try not to get that blood all over my coat.” She wasn’t really bleeding, but he watched as she quickly pressed her fingers to her lip and pulled them away. “Uh huh. So, what happened?”

“Got a necklace my grandma wore on her wedding day back.” Rose shot him a glare, looking away from him to stare out the window. “Took me three weeks to track that arsehole down, but I did.”

John sighed, as he tried to piece two and two together. She had had bruises on her arm that night, and now she looked like she had been back handed and probably punched someone. “Same guy who put the bruises on your arm?”

“What bruises?” Rose snapped her head to look at him, and he saw the surprise in them that she’d noticed.

“The ones that were on the underside of your bicep the night we slept together.” John tried to offer it casually, like he hadn’t thought about it. He had thought about it, more than he should. “I meant to ask the night you stayed for pizza, but I got side tracked.” He didn’t know how she was going to respond, probably denial. He learned that most people in those relationships denied it even years later.

“Yeah, it was Jimmy.” Rose didn’t seem sad or withdrawn talking about it. Instead she smirked, reaching to pull up the chain with a diamond pendant on it in the shape of a key. “He stole this when I kicked him out. So, I found out where he was living with his new little girlfriend, and I got it back.”

“Who’d you punch?” It was obviously someone had gotten socked in the jaw or nose, judging by the way her scraped fingers were beginning to swell. “Hopefully him.”

“Yep.” Rose turned in her seat to look fully at him for the first time since they kissed. “It felt really good actually. Does that make me a bad person?”

John tried not to laugh out loud at that. He didn’t know the whole story, but now that he stopped at a light and got a full look at her face, he couldn’t laugh. Not only was her lip busted, but her right jaw had a bruise starting to form, and now that she was out of the rain her right eyebrow had blood sticking to the fine hairs. “Bloody hell Rose!” He quickly changed lanes, aiming for his clinic. “Have you looked in the mirror anywhere since you left Jimmy’s?”

“No.” Rose pulled the visor down and winced as she got a glimpse. “That explains the throbbing headache and my jaw feeling stiff.” She seemed to have notice the change in direction. “Where are we going?” She flipped the visor up.

“To my office. That eyebrow may need stitches, and I’m checking you over for any other injuries.” John felt irritation rise inside of him, not at Rose of course. It was strictly for whoever this Jimmy guy was. His irritation must have shown on his face because Rose let out a sigh.

“You can just take me home. There’s an emergency clinic near my flat.” She touched her lip again, wincing. “I’ll be fine.”

“And you’ll sit there for hours waiting to be seen.” John shook his head, as he turned onto the street his office was on. “Besides it’s just ahead.”

“Fine, but this does not excuse you turning in your rough draft on Monday.” At least her sense of humor seemed to be intact.

He pulled into the parking lot, getting close to the door. He got out, coming around to open her door before she could, and helped her out. Then he fumbled for his key and opened the lock, ushering her in and turning on the light to the exam room hall. In the full light, he saw that she was soaked to the bone. “Wait here.” He opened the door to the exam room closest to his office, and went to the storage closest where some of the nurses kept extra scrubs. He pulled them down, along with what he needed in case her eyebrow did need stitches. By the time he got back, Rose was ringing her hair out over the sink with some paper towels. “Here, we keep extras just in case.” He set the scrubs down on the counter next to the sink. She gave him a long look. “What?”

“Uh, mind stepping out while I change?” Rose nodded at the door and he chuckled.

“I need to check you over, so bra and panties if you please.” John shook his head as she opened her mouth to protest. “I am a professional Rose. Seeing you naked in a office decorated with lady bugs and smiley faces isn’t going to make me want to throw you on the table and have my way with you.”

Rolling her eyes, Rose kicked off her shoes and pulled her shirt over her head. It was easy for him to ignore the memory of a similar black bra hitting his bedroom floor as he turned a critical eye on her torso, then her legs as she shimmied out of her skirt. She seemed unscathed in that department. With a heavy sigh, she climbed up on the exam table and cross her arms over her chest. “Well?”

“Looks fine, now let me see that eyebrow” John scrubbed his hands down and pulled on a pair of gloves. Taking her chin softly in his hand he turned her face up. “This may sting, sorry.” He gingerly wiped an alcohol pad across the gash, frowning as it allowed for fresher blood to seep past what had died. He didn’t need to look any further to see that it would need two stitches. Rose held perfectly still, not even wincing though he knew it stung. “If only all my suture patients were as easy as you.”

“How many?” Rose shivered in the chilly air of the room, and he hurried to open the suture kit and fill the syringe with anesthetic.

“Two, it’s short but almost to the bone. What the hell did he use?” Hoping his question would distract her, he slid the needle into her skin and deployed the plunger.

“He hit me with his right fist. He wears his grandfather’s ring on it, ouch.” Despite her silent protest, she didn’t move. A silence fell between them, thick and heavy as he threaded the needle and began to make the small knots.

John didn’t know what to say. He was curious about the story, but he didn’t want to press her for it. Obviously she was still trying to keep things even between them and was over the embarrassment of their two incidents. He tidied up while she quickly donned the scrubs and slipped her shoes back on. “Okay. I’ll take you home now if you want.” He handed her a rubbish bin bag from under the counter to put her wet clothes in.

“Thanks.” She shoved them inside, following him out to the car. He opened the door for her, despite the insistence that he didn’t have to. The rain had let up, leaving them in silence except for the sound of the low hear he had going to warm up her still damp skin. “You’re a really great guy, you know.”

John jumped a bit at her soft compliment. He glanced over to find her leaning her head against the window. She looked tired, physically and emotionally, and delicate in his coat she had pulled on and was holding tightly closed against her neck. Even still, makeup smeared and damp, he thought she looked gorgeous under the passing street lights and headlamps. “You’re a really great woman. Better than that prick will ever deserve.”

“You want to know, don’t you?” Rose turned her body, so her head now leaned against the headrest and she was looking at him. “He never raised his hand to me until I caught him cheating and kicked him out. That’s what the bruises were from. Caught him in bed with this groupie, and I told him to get his things and get out. Tried to leave and he grabbed my arm. Shoved me into the wall. The girl started crying and threatened to call the cops on him.” She drew in a deep breath and blew it out. “Came home from my summer job at Henrik’s, and he had cleaned everything out except the bed and my clothes. Found out that he was trying to sell my grandma’s necklace. So I went, walked right in on him and his new girl, grabbed it. We fought. He hit me three times, I kneed him in the knackers and ran.”

“You didn’t think to bring someone along?” John was shocked that Rose had been so bold. Well, not really, but to walk into a potentially dangerous situation with no backup was either stupid or brave. He knew she wasn’t stupid.

“Didn’t want to get anyone involved. Not even my mum knew he put his hands on me.” Rose shrugged, reaching up to turn down the heat. “So, does that change how you see me?”

“What do you mean?” John tried to play it cool. Obviously she must have seen him watching her in class, but if she was past that then why did she care how he viewed her?

“Nevermind, just a stupid thought.” Rose was looking down at her hands now, her previous nonchalant face turning to a frown.

John saw the street she had named as hers up ahead. He considered saying it, unsure if saying the thoughts that had been in his head the last two weeks was wise. It couldn’t hurt, after all she had opened up to him. “Rose, you aren’t stupid. Far from it. Yes, I like you, I’ll admit it. This doesn’t change that.”

Rose looked up as he pulled into a spot in front of her building. “I think you’re probably the most talented and wonderful person I’ve ever met, and it drives me insane having to pretend that I don’t.” John felt his breath catch as she reached over and touched his hand. “Come up with me. I have something to show you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Rose knew it was a bad idea, but at this point she didn’t care. She had spent the last two weeks trying to forget what had happened between them, pretending that seeing him sitting there twice a week watching her didn’t make her feel light and happy. She had wanted to crawl into a hole when he had called her name from the car. Then he had been so damn caring. Of course, on top of being drop dead sexy and beyond talented, the man had to be compassionate too.

Some part of her had hoped that the whole scenario of the day would be enough to throw up another wall, because then she would have an excuse to not be upset about him not liking her. Of course, then John had to go and say that it didn’t change the way he saw her. So, that’s why she was stripping off his coat in her so recently refurnished flat. Well, partially refurnished. She had a bed, dresser, and couch now. John was standing there looking as adorable as ever in his rain damp button up with his hands in his pants pockets.

“It’s in here.” Rose wasn’t sure how he’d react, but she hoped it wasn’t too personal. She hadn’t been much on painting lately, as she had been focusing on her sketching so she was in the same mindset as her class. Feeling a bit nervous, she opened the door to the second bedroom that she had converted into an art studio and flipped on the light. Her most recent finished project was drying on the easel in the middle of the room. It was a painting of him in profile, looking down at something just out of frame, as his specs seemed to be sliding just down his nose.

“Rose, that’s...wow.” She felt her cheeks flush glancing over to gauge his reaction. He looked stunned, that delectable pouty lower lip dropping open as he stepped further in the room. “That’s, hang on. That’s me.” He turned to look at her, pulling a hand out of his pocket to run it through his hair. “You hardly ever look at me, how?”

“Yeah, I do. Just when nobody else is paying attention.” Rose tucked her hair behind her ear, feeling very self conscious about his reaction. People didn’t always take well to an artist’s interpretation of their appearance. “Is it weird?”

“If you saw my sketchbook you’d have your answer.” John smiled at her, the first time that night. It was that same, slow hesitant smile that he had worn just before he last kissed her, and the warmth behind it began to chase away the chill the rain and the fight had brought to her skin and stomach. “I thought you weren’t interested.”

“I tried to pretend that I wasn’t.” She bit her lip out of habit and winced as the swelling flared pain. “I really had every intention of just forgetting that we slept together, but then you showed up in my class, and then you kissed me. I can’t really explain it, but you’re just different than I’m used to.” She had to clear her throat and turn away, letting him follow her from the room as she turned off the light.

Then he touched her shoulder, hesitantly, his fingers light and questioning, and she looked back up into those warm eyes as he moved in front of her. “Have you eaten since lunch?” Rose shook her head, wincing as the movement threatened to making the headache return. “Go shower and get out of those scrubs, and I’ll make you something warm okay.”

As if the man couldn’t already be more perfect, he seemed to know that Rose was on the verge of crying and would rather not do it in front of him. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak again, and made her way to her bed room to get a pair of pajama pants and a plain red tshirt. Then she ducked into the bathroom. How he could look at her so sweetly when she looked this disgusting was beyond her. Rose turned on the water to get it warm, grimacing at the dried blood showing under the bandaid over her stitches and the corner of her swollen lip. Her makeup was a smeared mess, and her jaw was already starting to purple up.

She hurried to shower, taking the time to make sure she didn’t get her stitches wet as she washed her face and hair. She knew if she let herself cry then she wasn’t going to stop. She didn’t break down often, and the after effects of bottling it up could lead to a good three hour melt down. So, instead, she took a few extra minutes to blow dry her hair so it wouldn’t look a total mess. As she opened her bathroom door to the hall, she was greeted by the smell of cheesy toast. Edging slowly into the small sitting area that separated the kitchen from the hall and bedrooms, she saw he had divested himself of his shoes and damp shirt, and was ladling what looked like tomato soup into a bowl. “Hello.” She spoke softly, not meaning to, but it still drew his attention up to her and he smiled.

“Hello.” John nodded towards the couch, not like there was anywhere else to sit. “Go on and sit. What do you want to drink?”

“Water.” She moved to the small sofa, curling her feet up under her, as he came into the room and handed her a plate with the bowl and cheesy toast. “How’d you know this would cheer me up?”

“It’s my younger sister’s favorite comfort food.” He took a seat next to her, his eyes glancing over her face. “Her name’s Donna.”

She had known he’d had a sister, as he’d mentioned it in passing during class. “She the reason you’re so nice?” Rose blew on the bit of toast she’d just dipped in the soup before taking a bite.

“Wait until you catch me on a rude day.” John chuckled, moving his arm up to the back of the couch behind her. “I didn’t get my sister’s red hair, but she says that I am rude personified.”

Rose giggled at the easy smile on his face and contemplated scooting closer to him in the empty space his arm had just created. Instead she focused on her dinner while she spoke. “Seriously though, why are you so nice to me?” She was curious. Her first boyfriend, in high school, Mickey had been nice, but that was like teenage dating nice. Now Mickey was engaged to this gorgeous woman named Martha Jones. John was just selflessly nice, genuinely kind. How many other people would have offered her a ride or made her comfort food for dinner? Not many.

“Because you deserve it.” John’s voice had a tone of disbelief, like he didn’t understand why she thought being nice to her was weird. “I couldn’t just let you sit here and go hungry and mope.” His hand slid over to squeeze her knee gently. “You up for explaining how I’m different now?”

Rose chewed the food in her mouth slowly, trying to formulate into words what she had been slowly learning about him. She knew he was divorced, because his ex cheated on him too. She also had a sneaky suspicion that she had been just as bossy and controlling as Jimmy. “Well, for starters, this is twice you’ve fed me without me asking. I’ve never had that happen before. You genuinely cared enough to take care of my busted face, when anyone else would have just taken me to the emergency department.” She paused to take a drink of her water, turning her attention back to her food so she didn’t have to look at him. It was hard to concentrate with those eyes so intently focused on her. In class was one thing, but in the quite of her flat it was a whole other story. “And when you touch me, even drunk, your hands seem to know exactly how I need to be touched. ‘M not used to that. Thank you.”

“Rose, I can keep quiet about this for the next six weeks if you can.” His statement was accompanied with his fingers softly tucking her hair behind her ear. “I mean, if you want.”

Rose’s heart did a little skip at his words. She had told herself she was done with men, but oh she wanted him to kiss her again. “Oh I want.” She leaned her head against his fingers, where they were gently carding through her hair. Just his unhurried touch was enough to make her sigh. She couldn’t remember any time a man had been so delicate with her. She was fragile, but more like a bomb than a flower, and it felt wonderful to be caressed when sober as it had when she was drunk.

“I really want to kiss you right now, but you need to eat and that lip looks painful.” John teased her, as she popped the last bit of cheesy toast in her mouth.

Rose, giggling at the way his eyes were dancing as he watched her, pointed to her forehead to tell him to kiss there. She obviously made sense because he leaned forward and pressed his soft lips against her brow. “Mmmm.” The sensation made her relax, and she finally scooted over so snuggle up against his side. His arm came down, draping over her shoulders, as his hand rubbed her arm softly. It felt good to be tucked against him.

“I like that you’re a snuggler too.” John squeezed her arm just slightly. “My ex wasn’t much of one, unless it was after well.” He let his free hand wave to insinuate his point. “She was pretty controlling too, and I didn’t pay attention until she cheated. Reinette wanted things her way and her way alone. I couldn’t even wear my Chuck Taylors out of the house with her.”

“I like them, especially the cream colored ones you wear with the brown suit.” Rose had finished her soup so she set the plate aside to snuggle tighter into him. “Your ex was an idiot.” She turned her head up humming as he kissed her on the tip of the nose.

“So is yours, and he better hope he never raises a finger to you again or I may have to break my vow of do no harm.” The dangerous sincerity in his words made Rose shiver in approval. She could hold her own against Jimmy, but knowing that John would have no problem stepping in and showing that twat what a real man was like made her surprisingly happy.

Rose tried to stifle the yawn that was trying to break free. After the excitement of the day, the warm food plus John’s relaxing touches on her skin was making her sleepy. “Will you stay the night with me?” Her question must have surprised him because he tensed for a moment before smiling.

“Yeah, if you’ll set an alarm for me to be up at six so I can make it home to change.” Rose nodded, sitting up so she could pick her dishes back up. “You go put those away, and I’ll take a quick shower okay.”

“Bathroom is the middle door in the hall.” Rose nodded to where it was, as she stood. John disappeared into the bathroom, so she took the time to lock up, dig out her extra mobile charger for him, and wash the few dishes. She had just turned the blankets back, when she heard a knock on the door frame. Turning around, she thought she was going to melt.

John was standing there with just a towel around his hip holding his mobile. His hair was still damp, and sticking up rather deliciously as it was free of it’s gel and products. “Um, my pants were damp from the rain, and I don’t want to get your sheets wet.” Rose couldn’t help the snicker that escaped as she tried hard not to stare at how hot her pink fluffy towel looked on him. “Well, I mean at least not tonight, Rose. Blimey, mind out of the gutter please.” He laughed softly, pulling at his ear like he always did when he was nervous. “Um, if you get in bed I’ll turn off the lights and join you.”

“Right.” Rose climbed up into her favorite spot and pointed at the cord on the dresser next to hers. “That should fit your phone, yeah?”

“Let’s see.” He plugged it into his phone and smiled as it began charging. “Yep, now let me set my alarm.”

Rose snuggled down into her blankets, just as he shut off the lights. “Over here.” She spoke to let him find his way to the bed, and she heard the towel hit the floor. The bed dipped beside her, and she felt him slide under the sheets and blanket. John’s right arm slid over her waist as his left one moved under her pillow, and he pulled her back to his chest.

“Comfortable?” His breath tickled the hair on the back of her head, before he kissed the same spot.

“Very, you?” Rose found his hand and pulled it down so their fingers were clasped against her chest.

“Haven’t been this comfortable in about two weeks.” He chuckled, sliding one knee between hers and hugging her tightly. The position was extremely intimate, and it didn’t escape her memory that the last time they’d laid like this they were both naked and totally spent. It obviously didn’t go over John’s head either because she felt him began to stir against her bum.

“John.” Rose pressed back as she whispered, to let him know she felt it, and he sighed into her hair before squeezing her hand softly.

“Not tonight. You’ve had a long day, and I’d rather be able to kiss you without you wincing in pain.” He didn’t move back though, and Rose knew, somehow, that it was him showing her that he was taking into account her needs while making sure she could still feel that having her in his arms was something he immensely enjoyed.

“Thank you.” Rose closed her eyes and let herself fully relax. It didn’t take long before sleep pulled her under.


	5. Chapter 5

“Well somebody is in a good mood today.” Martha laughed as she came out of her office when he slipped, whistling merrily, in the staff door ten minutes late. “And late, which never happens.”

“Good morning to you too, Martha Jones.” John tapped his friend and coworker on the shoulder as he walked past her to his office. He was in a good mood, he’d admit that, and a bit late mostly because he hadn’t wanted to drag himself from Rose’s bed. She had still been out like a light when his alarm went off, which was understandable given her day.

“Does she have anything to do with the puddle of somewhat bloody water exam room one, and the missing suture kit and scrubs.” He looked over as Martha leaned against his door frame, crossing her arms and giving him that ‘gotcha’ look.

John grinned back and began tightening his tie. “Remember Rose?” He asked, reaching over to power up his computer and pull out his chair.

“Cute blonde girl from the bar you took home?” Martha stood up straight, her eyebrows going to her hair line. “I thought you said she wasn’t interested.”

“That’s what I thought, but!” He giggled at the ‘but’ holding up a finger. “Ran into her yesterday evening, after she had this accident while out. It was pouring down rain and she was at a bus stop. I brought her here then patched her up.” John didn’t want to tell her the real reason Rose had needed patching up.

“So you got lucky again?” Martha chuckled, finally taking a sip of the coffee she was holding.

“Actually no. We talked for a bit then fell asleep. I’m late because i had to drive home and change.” John ran a hand through his hair to get it to fluff up a bit more.

“Well I’m glad you’re in a good mood, because your ex is on hold.” Martha pointed at the blinking light on his phone.

“Well, tell her whatever it is, she’s not my problem anymore.” John snorted, grabbing his stethoscope off of his desk and dropping a friendly kiss on Martha’s cheek as he passed.

“If I handle her, you’re buying lunch!” She called after him, as he smiled at Sarah Jane, his head nurse, and took the file from her.

“My wallet’s in the top drawer Martha.” John was in too good of a mood for even Reinette’s attitude to bring him down. He knocked on the door of his first patient’s room, and slipped in with a smile.

The morning went pretty easy, a couple of common colds, one case of pink eye, and a few first year round of vaccinations. He was halfway through annotating a file and taking a moment for a quick coffee when his phone vibrated. John pulled it out, and blinked as it asked for a passcode. He didn’t have a lock on his phone. Sliding down to access the on screen notifications he could have slapped himself as he realized he had snagged Rose’s mobile and not his. There was a text message from his phone with a simple six digit string of numbers, and he typed it into the lock screen. It worked, and he was able to find his name and number in her contacts. It rang twice before she answered.

“Good morning phone thief.” Rose sounded like she was outside. “How’s work?”

“Fine, sorry bout the mix up. I didn’t want to turn on the light and wake you.” He rubbed his ear, feeling a bit embarrassed. “I can swing by after work and we can trade.”

“Or I can come to your place.” Rose was definitely outside because he heard a horn honk. “Listen, some number keeps calling. It isn’t saved but the woman left a voicemail saying to call her back. She didn’t leave a name.”

“That would be Reinette. She’d been calling here all morning too.” John groaned and quickly signed a prescription paper that Sarah Jane handed him. “Whatever problem she’s got her new boyfriend, some French Ambassador or something, he can deal with it.”

Rose laughed, and John soon heard the giggles of kids in the back ground. She must be at the gym where she assisted with gymnastics coaching. “I’ve got to get in here, but I wanted to say thanks for staying last night.”

“Thank you for inviting me. See you when I get off?” John found that he couldn’t stop smiling at the prospect of seeing her again somewhere besides class. She sounded like she was in a much more cheerful mood than yesterday, and the fact that he was responsible for that made him feel surprisingly even better than he already did.

“What time should I be there.” From the back ground he heard a door open and a bunch of kids yelling her name excitedly.

“I usually make it home around six.” He eyeballed clock, sighing that it was only a little after ten.

“Six it is, and I’m cooking.” Rose made a oof sound as she laughed, and he couldn’t help but picture some kids latching themselves to her waist in a hug. “Have a good day, sweetheart.”

“You too, beautiful.” John set the phone down as the call ended. Humming under his breath, he moved on to his next patient.

The day seemed to crawl, as he anxiously kept checking his watch and the clocks around the office. It felt like forever before Martha snagged his card to order from her favorite sushi place, and even then after lunch, it seemed that time literally slowed to a crawl. Ever so often, Rose’s phone would go off, mostly text messages from her mum and Shareen or emails from one of her students. He didn’t read them, not wanting to invade her privacy. However, when he sank into his chair to log in his final write up for a patient, his desk phone rang. Unthinking he picked up the receiver.

“TARDIS Pediatrics, this is Doctor Noble.” He immediately regretted the decision as a familiar and furious voice screeched into his ear.

“You need to tell your new little trollop to watch her mouth!” He could picture Reinette’s narrowed eyes and balled up fists on the other end.

“What do you want Reinette?” He rolled his eyes, closing down his computer, and grabbed Rose’s mobile to text her and let her know he was about to leave.

“I can’t get into the investment account.” She sounded genuinely surprised at that, and he snickered as he loosened his tie and pocketed the mobile.

“Maybe you should have paid attention to the divorce papers better. You got the house in exchange for the account, remember.” John was tempted to just hang up, but curiosity got the better of him. “Just curious, what did Rose say to you?”

“That if I had a problem I should go hop on that tiny french cock for a solution and not yours.” Her growl of irritation made him laugh out loud, and her next outburst just made him laugh harder. “That’s not funny John!”

“God I adore that woman.” With that, he hung up the phone and set it up for after hours voicemail. Grabbing his briefcase, he locked up his office behind him and headed out to his car.

He made it to his door and grinned as he saw Rose leaning against it with a smile. She looked absolutely gorgeous in a knee length pink skirt, black heeled, knee high boots, and a black, long sleeved, vneck shirt. She pulled her ear buds from her ears and smiled at him. “You’ve got great taste in music.” She waved his mobile.

“And you’ve got a potty mouth.” John dropped his suitcase to pull her into a hug, looking down to examine her injuries. Her bruised jaw was concealed behind makeup. Her lip swelling seemed to have gone down, and the small cut in the corner had scabbed over.

“Just a bit.” Rose gave him that teasing tongue touched smile that he had come to adore, and looped her arms around his neck. “Take it your ex wasn’t too thrilled with our conversation.”

“Nope.” He squeezed her tightly, brushing his nose against hers softly. “I thought it was hilarious.”

“That’s all that matters then.” Rose giggled as she pressed her lips to his. The balm she was wearing tasted like bananas and chocolate, and he sighed as he gently ran his tongue across her lower lip. “Mmm, we better take this inside.” She whispered, pulling out of his arms.

John unlocked the door, holding it open for her. He sent a silent thanks to whoever designed those boots, because they did wonderful things for her walk. “Where were we?” He tossed his briefcase onto the couch and reached for her again.

“I do believe it’s my turn to cook for you.” Rose danced out of his reach with a smile. “You can work on the essay due tomorrow.”

“If I finish by the time dinner’s ready, do I get dessert.” He slowly slid his suit coat off, watching as she followed the movements of his hands with her sultrily shadowed eyes.

“Dessert, yes, but don’t think that is going to get you an automatic passing.” She nodded to his trousers, her lips pulling up into a sly grin.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” John gave her a wink as he made his way to his bedroom to get his laptop and text book. When he came back out, Rose was in the kitchen raiding his refrigerator. She had a bowl of shrimp in the sink, a pan on the stove with what looked like olive oil drizzled in it, and an array of spices on the counter. He knew he should probably have told her that all he had left to do was add his cover sheet and references page, but where was the fun in that?

So, once he was done with that, he pretended to type while his flat filled with the aroma of the spices she was using. Rose had taken her mobile back and had her earbuds in to listen to music and ‘let him concentrate’ as she put it. Every so often she would look back over over her shoulder to smile at him. When she looked nearly done, he pressed the print button to send the paper to the printer in his room and took his laptop in to get the pages.

Rose was just putting two wine glasses out, and she looked up at him. “Finished are you?”

“Yep.” He waved the papers at her before going to his bag and sliding them inside. “Dinner ready?”

“Two minutes, I couldn’t find a cork screw.” Rose turned back to the drawers behind her, but John came around and opened the correct drawer before she could get to it.

“You serve, I’ll pour.” He ducked to place a kiss on her cheek as he grabbed the bottle of wine she had gotten from the fridge. “Smells good. What is it?”

“Shrimp and veggie stir fry.” Rose’s cheeks flushed at his soft brush of lips and began dishing out the food onto the plates she had waiting. She moved them to the table and slid into what was already becoming her chair.

“So how was your day?” John took his own seat after he handed her one of the glasses.

“Worked with the team on their upcoming ‘competition’.” She made air quotes with one hand as she scooped up a bite of food. “At this age, it’s mostly just tumbling and dance. Then I had my afternoon sculpting class, told off your ex, and then went home to shower and change. How about yours?”

“Pretty uneventful until Reinette called.” Remembering how angry she was made him laugh all over again. Chuckling at the cheeky smile on Rose’s face, he took a bite and didn’t even bother holding back his groan of approval. “Blimey, beautiful, funny, smart, and you can cook.” He knew his mum would probably smack him for talking with his mouthful if she were there, but he couldn’t wait to swallow to tell her. “This is the best shrimp and veggie stir fry I’ve had.” He quickly proved his point by shoving another forkful in his mouth

“Thanks.” Rose looked delighted that he enjoyed it and tapped his foot under the table with hers. “I mean it’s not as good as cheesy toast and tomato soup.” She teased him with a smile before sipping her wine.

He tapped her foot back, loving the fact that she had kept the boots on. John wondered if she had caught him staring at the way her legs looked in them. The food was too good to bother with talking, and he eagerly cleaned his plate. His eagerness, of course, had nothing to do with the promise of dessert, and judging by the way Rose kept shooting him heated looks that was totally not the reason she had wolfed down her meal and had leaned back in her chair to finish her nearly empty wine.

“You cooked, I’ll wash.” John swiped their plates off the table and hurried to the sink. He had just filled one side up with soapy water when he heard the click of her heels on the floor and felt her fingers stroke up his back and begin kneading his shoulders through his shirt.

“Before we get to dessert.” Her thumb pressed into a spot between his shoulder blades that sent a warm rush straight down his spine. Rose’s voice was soft and inviting. “I think we need to clarify what this is.”

“I didn’t think there was any confusion.” John knew his own voice was starting to sound husky and low, as he washed a plate and slid it into the rinse water. “I know what I want.” He didn’t even bother trying to keep his reaction to her hands on his back in check. “I want you, Rose Tyler, not just for hooking up.”

“Good, we’re on the same page.” Her hands trailed down his back, slowly untucking his shirt until she was able to press her fingers against his skin. “But you know we can’t be seen in public until class is over.” Her nails scratched delicately along his lower back, and he gave a low groan as his pants grew tighter.

“If you’re okay with that, if you are.” He wasn’t quite sure when he had washed the second plate and moved onto the pan, but it was suddenly in the water.

“I am.” Rose’s hands slid around his body to trail along the line of hair below his navel. “Almost done?”

John moved rinsed the pan and slid it into the drainer. Then he dried his hands and turned quickly to catch her by the waist and pull her against. “Just getting started.” Smirking at the gasp he gave as their hips met, he caught her lips with his. Walking her backwards to the table, he lifted her up and set her on top. He had no intentions of doing anything there, but it made for better access to kiss her.

He kept the movements of his lips gentle so as not to cause pain to her injuries. Rose didn’t seem to mind because she was sighing in pleasure and running her hands through his hair. “Let me know.” He gasped, tracing his tongue along her lower lip. “If any of it hurts.”

“‘M fine.” Rose brushed her tongue against his teasingly before nipping gently at his lower lip. The sensation made him rock into her, and he slid one hand down to push her skirt up and stroke her thigh. They were soft, but muscled and very flexible if his memory was accurate. “Had a fantastic, gorgeous doctor patch me up.” She began undoing the buttons at his chest, her lips moving to his jawline.

“Mmm, should I be jealous?” John moved a hand to her hair, giving the slightest of tugs to bring her lips back to his. “Not done kissing you yet.” He caught her upper lip between his, groaning as she took advantage of the situation to glide that oh so talented tongue along his bottom one.

“Never have to worry about being jealous.” Rose’s legs curled around his hips, and she pressed herself against him. “Ever.” Her words were like a trigger, and John wrapped his arms around her firmly. He lifted her up, supporting her weight, and, without breaking their joined lips, carried her into the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut  
> That is all

Rose felt completely melted as John laid her back on the sheets and began kissing his way down her neck. It was a bit slower than the last time, but no less heated. She loved how vocal he was, groaning and sighing just as much as she was as he rocked his hips into her. She could feel how much he wanted her, even through the lace panties she had worn and his trousers. She whimpered in desire, as his lips brushed across her breast through her shirt and thin bra.

“You okay?” John lifted his face, one hand on her waist and the other on her left thigh.

“Better than.” Rose carded her fingers through his hair and guided his mouth back into place. “Just not used to this is all.” She didn’t want to think about it, but it was difficult not to contrast the way John took the time to explore her body. Up until almost two months ago, she had forgotten just how enticing foreplay could be.

“Get used to it.” John chuckled, as he kissed his way to the other side. Rose wanted to feel him on her bare skin though, because she remembered that he hid tongue was as nimble as his fingers. She moved her arms down, trying to grab the hem of her shirt, and she couldn’t help but giggle as he playfully brushed her hands away and grabbed it himself. “My dessert. Let me take off the wrapping.” She let him pull her into a half sitting position and shivered as he peeled her shirt off and lowered her back to the sheets. “Have I ever told you that blue is my favorite color?”

“You may have mentioned it last Wednesday in class.” Rose had picked this rich blue bra and panty set out for that very reason. She slid an arm behind her to quickly undo the clasps and toss it aside. He had seen her naked and half naked once already, so she tried not to blush until his eyes went wide like he was seeing her for the first time.

“Beautiful.” John breathed the word before his left hand came up to cup her right breast and his lips closed around the left.

She hoped the mewling noise his circling tongue cause her to make let him know she was glad he thought so. Rose closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy the sensations as she fumbled blindly for his buttons. It was a difficult process as he switched sides and started adding teasing nips with his teeth that made her jerk under him in pleasure. Finally getting the last one undone, she pushed the blue shirt off of his shoulders so she could place an open mouth kiss on the skin there. The throaty groan he made only fanned the flames of want in her core, and she tightened her legs to make him press against her again. “Off, take it off.” She pleaded and was rewarded with a chuckle as he pushed himself away to strip the shirt off his arms.

God John was gorgeous, with his hair a mess, lips parted as he rested on his heels and traced his fingers from the swell of her breast to her hipbones. “Remind me to thank Jack for shoving you into my arms.”

“We’ll get him a fruit basket.” Rose lifted her hips as he scooted back on the bed, pulling her skirt and panties, with him and tossed it over his shoulder. She was about to make a quip about her boots, when he lifted her left leg and took the zipper tab between his teeth. She congratulated herself on maintaining her flexibility as he slid off the bed to stand and pulled the zipper down to the end with just his mouth, and then slowly slid her foot free as he kissed her calf. Once he dropped it to the floor, he repeated the motion with the other one never breaking eye contact with her.

Rose rubbed her thighs together, unable to even blink as he toed off his shoes while his fingers undid his pants. Oh yes, John wanted her, that was obvious. He kicked his pants aside and knelt on the bed, running his fingers along her knees and pushing her legs apart. His those chocolate eyes finally broke free from hers to drag down her body. He literally licked his lips before smiling broadly. “Dessert.” The single word came out so smooth and hungry that Rose thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Before she could react, he had pulled her legs over his shoulders and dove tongue first into her wet folds.

“Fuck!” The expletive came out without thinking as he laved a firm lick from her dripping center to the sensitive bud at the apex. She had thought he was good drunk, but sober the man was mind blowing. She arched herself up to him, fisting one hand in his hair and the other in the sheets. John was obviously enjoying it, because he was making delicious moans and sighs as he devoured her. She wanted to watch, but the moment his eyes met hers as he gave a languorous suck, all she could do was press her head back into the sheets and pant.

John didn’t just use his tongue, no. He used every bit of his talented mouth. Rose felt every nip, stroke of lips, and flick of his tongue as shocks of pleasure throughout her body. She thought there was no way it could be better, until she felt him circle her entrance with one finger then slide it in and curl it up. “Holy, yes” Rose didn’t care that everyone on his floor probably heard her cry, because John’s growl of approval made her squeeze her thighs around his ears. Oh she was close, as he focused his attention on swirling and thrusting his finger against that spot.

His lips closed around the, now swollen, bundle of nerves and began sucking and circling it with his tongue. “Don’t stop.” Rose angled her hips up to encourage him, forcing her eyes open and lifting her head to watch. His eyes were heavy lidded as they drifted up to hers, and she could see the smirk in them as his left eyebrow arched. John’s finger pressed in and up as he gave another long suck, and she felt herself snap.

Rose cried out as her whole body jerked under him. She squeezed her thighs reflexively, pulling at his hair as her head hit the pillow. Stars danced behind her eyelids, and her pulse roared in her ears as the world spun around her. She let herself ride her climax, the hand in his hair falling to her stomach as he lifted his head. So caught up in the tantalizing after shocks as she was, she didn’t even register the sound of foiling tearing or him moving over her until his lips brushed her ear.

“You, Rose Tyler, are absolutely delicious.” At his words, she blinked her eyes open to find him braced on his left forearm over her. “And so damn gorgeous when you do that.”

“Need you.” Rose was still reeling from her orgasm, but she need to feel him inside of her. “Please.”

“With pleasure.” John kissed her softly as he pressed into her with a slow deep thrust. “Bloody hell you are better than I remember.” He pulled back and slid in again, a bit faster this time. She rocked up to meet him, gasping at the way he filled her, stretching her slowly.

“So are you.” Rose wrapped her legs around him, grabbing at his back as he fell into a fantastic rhythm that had her gasping and panting into his shoulder. She lost any thoughts in her mind except the way he moved over her. His right hand traveled along her body, making each rock of his body into hers that much more intense. His lips were just as eager, never staying still as he explored every inch of her neck and shoulders.

“Gimme.” He whispered against her lips, as his hand came down to her left thigh. Rose uncurled it, letting him lift it up over his shoulder. “Bless gymnastics.” John groaned, as he pressed her knee to her chest.

The change in angle was glorious, as he was able to push deeper and upward, hitting that spot. The altered position made her have to drop her arms, so she clenched at the sheets with one hand and his trembling bicep with the other. Rose had thought their first time together had been the best of her life, but this had already surpassed it. She was close again, and the realization was surprising. She had never been driven to the edge like this before. “John, I’m-“

“I know.” His eyes fluttered open as he gave another determined thrust. “I can feel you.” His teeth dragged across his bottom lip, snd he groaned as she felt herself clench around him. Rose felt her eyes begin to close as she dug her nails into his arm and pulled at the sheets. This was intense, the tightening deep inside her was nearly too much. “Look at me, please.” His breathless request made her eyes shoot open, and she felt her lips part as he held her gaze. Then he smiled, and she felt herself snap again.

This one was mind blowing. Rose couldn’t move to release the pleasure coursing through her. His pupils blew wide as she cried out, panting wordless babble as she scrambled to find purchase on the sheets with her fingers. Her eyes slammed shut as the world turned upside again, and she sobbed in relief as John dropped her leg, slid both arms under her shoulders, and held her to him. She latched her arms around his back, closing her lips on his neck as he began to thrust into her quicker and harder.

John’s teeth found the junction of her neck and shoulder, and his moans of pleasure tickled her skin. Rose was just returning to herself when she felt him give a deep hard thrust that made her yelp and stilled. She let herself relax back into the sheets as he pulled his arms out to brace his hands on either side of her shoulders on the pillow. “You are just so.” He didn’t finish his sentence, as he kissed her tenderly.

“So. Are. You.” Rose mumbled the words between each brush of their lips. She whimpered as he slid out of her and rolled to the side. She was too boneless to move, and she watched as he sat on the edge of the bed for a moment before looking back to smile at her and then stumble to the bathroom.

Rose smiled as she found her breath, and experimented with moving her legs as the feeling slowly returned to them. She pushed herself up to recline on her elbows, unable to stop herself from preening at how satisfied she felt. The bathroom door opened again, and John leaned against the doorframe, looking quite satisfied himself. He smirked at her, head tilting slightly to the side as he watched her. “What?”

“Just wondering exactly how I could best recreate this view: oil, water color, pencil, or charcoal.” He pushed himself away and half jumped on the bed to kneel over her.

Rose giggled at him, realizing he felt as giddy as she did. “Why recreate it? I could just pose for you some time.” She trailed her fingers along his shoulders, pausing to stroke the mark she left in the middle of his right. “If you pose for me.”

“Deal.” He kissed her on the forehead before rolling over onto his back and dragging her onto his chest. “I thought the last time was good.” He chuckled, his fingers tickling along her ribs.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.” Rose giggled and tried to moved away from his fingers, but he wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed her forehead again. “Think I can tempt you into staying the night?”

“You’ll have to drive me home early so I can change and get my things.” Rose couldn’t say no to him. She’d have to have him drop her off away from the campus, but she didn’t mind. It felt too good, too right to leave his arms. “I couldn’t get up right now if I wanted to anyways.”

John hummed and shifted her in his arms so her head slid up to the pillow, and he rolled onto his side to face her. His silly grin was too much, and Rose found herself having to hide her face in the pillow so she wouldn't giggle in his face. “I’ve got some bad news though.” He made a sad noise, as his hand found hers and squeezed. Rose jerked her head up to ask what, but he gave a sheepish smile. “That was my last condom, so I won’t be able to go for a round two until I can swing by the shop.”

Rose snorted at the disappointed look on his face. Feeling a bit more naughty than she had when she had been rubbing on his back at the sink, she tapped her finger against his pout. “Well, I haven’t had my dessert yet, so if things get heated later, I’ll indulge myself.” She tried hard to stifle the laugh when his eyebrows nearly met hid hairline, and his mouth dropped open.


	7. Chapter 7

John slid into his desk at five til nine. He had dropped Rose off two streets down from the campus twenty minutes ago as she requested. He had thought they were going to be late, because she had coaxed him into the shower as soon as the alarm went off and done some pretty marvelous things with her those delicious lips. How he was going to keep his cool after last night was beyond him. He pulled his six page paper, his textbook, and laptop from his bag.

“You look like you had a long night.” Mara, the woman who sat next to him chuckled.

John felt himself blush as she gave him a strange look. “I was just up all night working on this.” He tapped his paper.

“You look more like you were out partying.” She smirked as she turned back to the front of the room. Rose was coming in the door, smiling broadly as she did every morning, and John was glad it was chilly enough for her to wear the almost turtle neck pink blouse, a well cut black blazer, a knee length skirt black business skirt, and a pair of pink and black heels with sheer hose. He hadn’t meant to leave the marks in a visible spot, but one was right at the base of her neck.

“Morning everyone.” John tried not to hold his breath as she turned those bright honey eyes on everyone. They held his for the same length as everyone else, and he was able to relax. “Your first drafts are due today. Pass them down while I get the slides up.” She turned around to hook her own laptop up to the projector controls.

“She should wear heels more often.” Bruce, the guy who sat in front of him whispered to his friend Adam.

“And skirts like that.” Adam nodded in agreement, and John felt a protective surge of irritation flood his chest. He resisted the urge to kick their chairs as Rose turned back around to collect the papers and then lean against her desk.

“So, today we’ll be moving on to our first graded sketching.” She projected a picture of a cube, an orb, and a pyramid lit by angled light on a table. “Shading is one of the most key skills an artist can learn. It can mean the difference between this.” She changed the slide to show a decent but very flat looking sketching of the picture. “And this.” She clicked to the next slide, which showed another sketching except this one the objects looked like they could be plucked from the page. “I know you think this assignment is easy, but take your time. I’m giving you the first hour and a half to work on it. I’m going to start looking through your essays. If you have any questions, just call my name.” Rose clicked back to the original picture. “So, laptops and notebooks away. You can sketch this in pencil, ink, or color. It’s your choice.” She placed the clicker thing down and went around the desk to her chair.

John closed his laptop and slipped it back into his bag with his book, and retrieved his sketchbook. Keeping it from prying eyes, so nobody would see the sketches he already had of Rose, he found a blank page and opened the book all the way up. He fought back the urge to let his eyes drift down to where she was reading a paper with a red pen between her teeth and focused on the picture on the screen. He nearly jumped as his mobile vibrated in his pocket. Glancing around he slid it out under the short desk top.

**You could see the screen better if you put on your specs**

Rose’s message was accompanied with a winky face. John tried not to look up at her, as he patted his coat pocket where he usually kept them. They weren’t there.

 **Must’ve left em at home**.

He sent back with a frowny face. Again focusing on his work, he began to shade. However, his mobile went off again.

 **No you didn’t. Look**.

John slowly raised his eyes up and damn near fell out of his chair. Rose had his glasses in her hand, with one of the legs resting against her lips. She made a show of glancing around the room to make sure everyone was looking down, and then with a satisfied smirk she met his eyes and slid them on. Without missing a beat, she raised the paper up to block her face.

 **You, little missy, are cruel**.

John let his thumb type the message and chanced a look back up as she lowered the paper and made a mark with her pen.

 **Stop staring and work. I don’t give extra credit for shagging like a god you know**.

John fought back a strange needy but frustrated noise that was trying to sneak out of his throat. He stared at his sketchbook, trying to get the image of her from their morning shower out of his head. This was absolutely unfair but unbelievably hot.

“Adam.” Bruce’s voice gave him a much needed distraction. “Look.”

James watched as the two guys, who were about twenty, cast furtive looks at Rose. She wasn’t even looking up now, but his specs were perched on the very end of her nose and she was tapping the pen against her lower lip as she read. He didn’t have time to react to that view again, as Adam whispered.

“I’ve got something she can put in that m-“ Adam yelped as John’s foot reflexively came out and collided with the back of his chair. “Hey! What was that about?”

“Reflex.” John met his eyes with what he hoped was an innocent face. “My apologies, mate. Didn’t mess up your work or anything did I?”

“Excuse me gentlemen, everything okay up there.” Rose’s voice made him sit up straighter as he looked at her again. She had pulled his specs off to arch an eyebrow and look directly at them.

John was about to speak, but Mara snorted and cut everyone off. “Just a battle of testosterone Rose. Nothing major.”

“Uh huh.” Rose shook her head and went back to her reading. “Cut it out or I’ll have to fail the three of you on today’s assignment for being disruptive.”

John bit back a retort and pulled his leg back under his seat. He focused all of his annoyance at Adam and Bruce into his work. Without the distractions he was able to finish, and when he scooped his book up to walk down the short steps to Rose’s desk. “Finished.”

“One ‘mo.” Rose made a final mark on the page before looking up and smiling. “Me too. Trade you.” She restacked the pages of the paper together and held it out. He saw his name on the cover page. Smiling back and trying not to picture the way those eyes had blinked at him with a sleepy grin when the alarm went off, he handed her his book and took his paper.

Something solid brushed his fingers as he did, and John realized it was his glasses. “Thanks.” He made sure to close his fingers round those too and turned to head back up to his desk.

Mara passed him on the steps, and she smiled, brushing her elbow against his as she passed. He slid into his seat, tucking his glasses into his inner coat pocket, and opened his paper to see what his marks were. Rose had only circled four mispelled words, one missing indicator of a foot note, and two incorrect punctuations. On the very final page, in her neat cursive script, she had written. “Excellent content, but paragraphs one, five, ten, and the conclusion are too clinical. Remember, art is about passion, and I know you can find something to help bring that into the paper.”

“I’m going to look these over.” Rose spoke, and he saw the last student had handed in their book. “Review the marks and comments I’ve made on he papers. You can talk quietly amongst yourselves if you want or come to me with any questions about your essay.”

John didn’t have any questions, so he sat back to contemplate her comments. She hadn’t marked off for those paragraphs, but as he read back through them he found she was right. His description of the artist’s early paintings were a bit flat, and they did sound like they belonged in a text book or a museum description. Sighing to himself and contemplating how he could reword them, he tucked his paper away and joined the line of students to get their sketchbooks back.

He patted himself on the back for his ability to just take it from her and not hold up the line. He was just the door when a voice stopped him. “Hey John, wait up.” He looked back, shocked to see Mara smiling and catching up to him. “Can I talk to you for a sec?” He barely glanced back to see Rose picking up her bag

“Uh yeah, sure.” He held the door open for Mara to step out. “What’s up?” John shoved his hands in his pockets. He made himself not look back as the door behind them opened again.

“This is gonna sound stupid or whatever.” Mara shouldered her bag and crossed her arms as they walked. “But we’ve had some interesting conversations in class yeah?”

John couldn’t deny that. Seeing as he and Mara were the only two in their row, most of their discussions about the art or techniques had been interesting, plus she was funny, always quick with a joke. “Yeah, I mean I think so at least.”

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe get a coffee or a drink sometime?” Mara offered him a sweet but nervous smile, and it took him a second to realize she was asking him out.

“As friends, maybe. Not anything else.” He pulled his had out of his pocket to touch her shoulder in apology. “I’m seeing someone.”

“You said you were single on Monday.” Mara adjusted the strap of her bag. “You don’t have to lie to turn me down. I’m twenty, not stupid.”

“Well, I was single Monday in class. We decided to make it serious last night.” John pretended to check his watch. “I’ve got to go to work. See you Monday.” He took the fork in the sidewalk to head to the parking area. He looked back to see if Rose had been following them, but he saw her in the totally opposite direction talking to another teacher.

He found his car and dropped his bag in the passenger seat. He smiled again, as he saw Rose had left her perfume in the cup holder. Honestly he couldn’t remember a time when he felt so happy for no reason. There was just something about her that was so different. John was a bit disappointed that they wouldn’t be seeing each other tonight, as Rose had told him this morning she had plans she couldn’t get out of. She had invited him over Friday night though.

He made it to the office after grabbing lunch and was just about to shovel it down his face when Martha knocked at his door. “Come in.” He called through a mouthful of chips.

“You’re gonna choke one day you know?” She laughed, reaching over to swipe a chip. “You got any plans tonight?

“Nope.” John scooped up his cup to get a drink. “Why?”

“Micks and I were talking about how we’ve been together two years and yet we’ve never gotten our closest friends together.” She made to grab another chip, and he batted at her hand. “So we were all going to get together for drinks and dancing tonight. We’ve been best friends since med school, and you’ve never met him.”

“Sure, I’ll go!” John smiled. He had wanted to meet her fiancé, but the proposal and such had happened in the middle of his divorce. “We can ride out together if you want.”

“Sounds great. It’s right after work.” Martha managed to swipe another chip before she ducked back into the hall to see her first after lunch patient.

John hurriedly finished his meal and got his list of appointments from Sarah Jane. It was another typical day of colds and checkups. He did get a handful texts from Rose, mostly asking how his day was, asking if he was sure he was okay with not seeing her tonight, and a selfie of her in the mirror in her leotard for her own personal workout. He, of course, assured her it was still all right and made a very gentlemanly remark about how adorable she looked.

The afternoon didn’t drag like the day before had, and John was nearly surprised when his last patient left. He sent the referral the boy needed for an optometrist over, and quickly switched out the shirt and tie he had worn all day for a fresh ones he kept hanging on a hook for after work get togethers. “Ready to go?” Martha knocked on his cracked door.

His friend had changed out of her dark pants and white shirt for a cute black dress and a pair of killer heels. “Yep.” He followed her out, locking up behind them, and opened the passenger side to his car. “So where are we going?”

“This place called Vortex. It opened a few months ago, small but posh. The foods great.” Martha had pulled down the visor to dab gloss on her lips. “So, how’s your new friend?”

“Brilliant!” John beamed, as he pulled the Vortex up on his gps and merged into traffic. “She cooked me dinner last night, and I’m seeing her Friday.”

“So what does she do?” John knew Martha wasn’t prying. She was just a bit protective of him after the mess with Reinette. She hadn’t like Reinette from the start and had told him so, but she had never once tried to start trouble.

“She’s a teacher and a children’s gymnastics coach.” John didn’t specify that Rose was his teacher. That would have subjected him to never ending teasing.

“That’s an unusual combination, but I can see how you would find that attractive.” Martha gave him a friendly teasing look as if to emphasize she knew exactly why he would find a gymnast appealing.

“Oh stop that.” John snickered as they pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. The place wasn’t packed yet, but it looked like it was going to be.

Martha’s mobile rang, and she pulled it out of her purse. “My mum. Go on in. I’ll meet you inside. Ask for Mickey Smith’s party.”

John nodded as they both got out and Martha took her call. He locked the car behind them and headed inside. It was busy, but he liked the set up. Tables and booths were set up so that a dance floor was in the middle. “Mickey Smith’s table.” He told the host.

“All the way in the back just beside the bar.” The man pointed in the direction, and John made his way further inside. The music was playing, not too loud, an upbeat song throughout the room. He hummed along, winding his way through the people towards the back. What he saw made him come to an abrupt halt.

Rose was in the middle of a dance with another man. She was laughing as he spun her out and then back to dip her. She came up, her back to his chest, and the man held her hips as they made a syncopated hip swerve together. He noticed she had changed out of the outfit from that morning for a tunic dress, leggings, and flats. The pair moved again, and he found himself biting back a growl as the guy dipped her again and showed off her flexibility by pushing her leg up before dropping it as he brought her up for a quick twirl. Part of him wanted to turn around and walk out, but John found himself walking across the floor to confront her.

He was only a few steps away when Rose saw him. She came to a stop, eyes wide. “John, what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” He crossed his arms as he nodded to the confused looking man.

“I told you I was going out for drinks and dinner with some friends.” Rose pulled away from the guy and planted her hands on her hips. “I know you did not follow me.”

John was trying hard to not raise his voice, but this hurt. Rose had promised him he had nothing to worry about, and yet now he walks in on that. “I didn’t, but I should have known better. Don’t usually do this sort of thing my arse.”

“Hey! You don’t talk to Rose like that.” The man quickly inserted himself between them, holding an arm out to keep her behind him. “I don’t know who you think you are mate, but you should leave.”

“Mickey, John, what’s going on?” Martha’s hand touched his back as she joined them. “Hang on, Rose? Okay, what?”

“Wait, you’re Mickey?” John was confused and suddenly feeling very foolish. He looked behind him to Rose, who looked very much like she didn’t know whether to be angry or cry.

“Who the hell are you?” Mickey turned to Martha. “The hell is his problem, babe. He came over here half yelling at Rose.”

“Okay I think we need to start from the beginning.” Martha pushed John and Mickey apart. “Mickey, this John Noble, the doctor I work with. John this is Mickey Smith my fiancé. Now, no offense Rose, but why are you here?”

“Mickey and I grew up together.” Rose finally spoke, but she didn’t look at him. “It was nice to meet you Martha, but I think I’m gonna go now.” She turned to grab her purse from a nearby table.

John snagged her wrist gently, his chest tight and heart pounding, as she stepped past them. “Rose wait.” Instantly he regretted the move.

Rose’s palm collided with his cheek in a slap so loud half the customers froze and turned. “Don’t you ever fuckin’ grab me John Noble.” She yanked her wrist free and stormed across the room, people parting to let her past.

John raised his hand to his cheek, feeling the welts already forming. He swallowed hard, as he realized what he had just done. Just as he had automatically assumed she was being like Reinette, he had acted just the same way as Jimmy probably had.

“Rule one for Rose.” Mickey huffed behind him. “Never, ever try to stop her like that.

“Go after her.” Martha shoved at his shoulder. “Go you moron and apologize.”

John barely registered what they said as he hurried through the crowd. He shoved the doors open, spotting her walking through the parkinglot. Her arms were crossedc her head was down, and he felt his stomach sink as he realized she was crying. “Rose!” He barely dodged a car as he jogged after her. “Rose please stop.”

“No.” Rose shook her head, continuing on her path to the sidewalk. “Leave me alone.”

“Rose, will you please just stop and at least let me apologize.” John hoped she understood the sincerity of his voice. He didn’t know why, because it had only been such a short time, but the fact that he had hurt her and scared her like that felt like he had stabbed himself in the chest.

Rose spun, glaring at him, her mascara smudged just a bit in the corners of her eyes. “I am not Reinette.” She spat out, meeting his gaze. It was hard to believe that those eyes had been so warm and inviting just hours before. Now they were narrowed and cold.

“And I’m not Jimmy.” John held up his hands to show he wasn’t going to touch her. “Can we talk?” He held his breath, waiting for her to respond. All he knew is that he wanted to do anything he could to make things right.

“You’ve got two minutes.” Rose stepped to the side to lean against the hood of a car, never uncrossing her arms. “Starting now.”

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Rose was hurt, and she was livid. This was a deadly combination for her. Her hand was still throbbing from the intensity of the slap she had delivered to his face, and she’d be lying if she didn’t feel a twinge of guilt at the handprint on his face. It was just a small one though. Instead of letting it show, and drew in a breath and snapped. “One minute forty five seconds.”

That seemed to have reactivated his vocal chords, because John immediately burst into a babble. “I’m so sorry I snapped. I just have trust issues, not that I’m comparing you to my ex, Rose. I just, I mean, that’s where my mind automatically went. I shouldn’t have grabbed your wrist either, because I would never ever even dream about laying a finger on you. I deserved to be slap, I’m sorry.” His breath ran out, and he inhaled to speak again.

“Why didn’t you just ask?” Rose cleared her throat, trying to keep the tears she had been fighting back from springing out again. “I asked you like three times if you were okay with me going out with a guy friend. I even specified it was a him in every text.” She had intentionally spelled it out, not because she needed to. It was just a force of habit after dealing with Jimmy’s jealousy and control issues. “Yes, I will be honest. Mickey and I dated when we were like sixteen, but we broke up because we’re better as friends. I’ve literally known him since I was in diapers. You just had to-“

“You don’t owe me an explanation.” John ran a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh, and Rose hated how damn gorgeous that made him. She hated that he had just assumed, after she had told him that she wasn’t one of those types of women. “You did absolutely nothing wrong here. I’m the idiot.” His eyes drifted down as he lowered his hands and shoved them in his pockets. “My two minutes are up. You go back in and have fun. I’ll just leave. I’m sorry I upset and embarrassed you.”

Rose knew she had every right to let him go as he turned away. Yet, with each step he took she felt the loss. She hadn’t been hurt when she walked in on Jimmy. It had been more of a blow to her pride. Rose wanted to believe he was sincere in his apology, that he meant it when he said he would never raise a finger to her. She had heard it all before though, so many times, so many empty apologies. All she had to do was just write him off and walk away, stick to her promise about swearing off men. Yet, with each step he took away from her, it felt like someone was jabbing red hot needles into her stomach. She couldn’t explain it, as much as she wanted to fight it. Instead, she found herself calling out. “John, wait.” He froze. “I forgive you.” She needed to see what his face looked like, because if it was the same smug ‘I knew you would’ look, she was leaving.

He turned slowly, eyes hesitant but hopeful. “Really?” Rose knew as soon as that soft question rolled past that pouty lower lip that she done for. There was no mistaking in that face that he really truly cared that he had upset her, and that he honestly regretted his outburst. She knew that any hesitancy she ever had about him possibly being controlling or abusing and using her emotions was unfounded.

“Really.” She pushed away from the car to move towards him and touch the red mark on his face. “I guess we both have issues we need to work on.”

“No, your reaction was justified.” John reached up to cover her hand briefly. “We should probably go in and apologize to our friends.”

“Yeah.” Rose pulled her fingers away, wanting nothing more than to hold his hand and go up on her toes to kiss him, but she remembered that they were in a very public space. “We probably should.” She wiped at her eyes, trying to make sure her makeup didn’t smudge.

“Here.” John tilted her chin up with a finger and swiped a tender but firm thumb under her right eye. Rose was still trying to make sense of how just barely three weeks of knowing each other and three nights of three different types of intimacy could make that simple touch so comforting. “There.” He smiled, a shy hesitant thing. “Can I just?” His thumb brushed her lips even more softly.

“Quickly.” Rose glanced around to make sure no one was watching, before she went up on her toes and let their lips meet. It was chaste, but warm and perfect. She found she wanted more, but he pulled away. Sighing, she rubbed her arms to keep from touching him.

“Come on.” John stuck his hands in his pockets, and he gestured towards the door. “Let’s go grovel and beg that they not disown us.” His lips twitched up into that easy grin Rose adored.

“Yeah, if I don’t get back in there Mickey may just murder me.” Rose groaned as she realized she had totally forgotten why she was there in the first place. “I’m supposed to be getting to know Martha so I can paint something she’ll love for her work office. Mickey wants to give it to her as a wedding gift.”

“Well, I’ve know Martha for about ten years.” John laughed as they began walking back. “Whatever you can’t figure out, I can tell you.”

Rose didn’t miss the quiet warning look the host gave them, but they managed to get back to their tables which were now getting a bit crowded. A few others had shown up in their absence. There was a married couple, Amy and Rory, Shareen’s brother Benjamin, and a few people that Rose forgot the names of almost as soon as she was introduced. Everyone was almost done eating, and those that were had already moved to the bar and the dancefloor.

“You good Rose?” Mickey asked, pulling out the tall stool next to him so she could sit.

“Fine.” She squeezed his arm as John sat next to Martha. “Martha, I’m so sorry for causing a scene.”

“Me too.” John shrugged off his coat and hung it behind him. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask before assuming.”

“You forgive him, Rosie?” Mickey, bless his protective nature, touched her arm looking at her. She knew that look, the one that said he was worried she was hurt and wouldn’t say anything.

“I did, Mickey.” Rose touched his hand with one finger. It was their signal, the one that said she was really alright and he didn’t have to worry.

“Okay then.” He moved his hand back and smiled. “So, Martha was telling me she was there when you two met.”

“Met, literally shoved together by a drunk friend, same thing.” Rose giggled as she chanced a look at Martha. The woman didn’t seem to be harboring any ill will.

“Speaking of we still have to get that fruit basket for Jack.” John chuckled, waving the waiter over. Rose felt her face warm as she recalled exactly when and how that gift was decided on. “It okay if I pick up your tab?”

Rose nodded. She liked that he asked instead of just doing it. It showed her that he was still making sure that she was okay with them.

They fell into easy conversation, once the awkwardness of the incident wore off. She learned a lot about Martha, how she loved to travel, had a deep passion for history, and surprisingly enough was a writer. It gave Rose a good idea about what to paint for her gift. It wasn’t until the couple noticed Rose and John dancing with everyone but each other that the question came.

“So, if you two have kissed and made up, why aren’t you out there dancing?” Mickey asked as he helped her back to her chair after a redo of their interrupted dance. Rose had already informed John that it was one they had done their final year of school for a talent show.

“That’s just what I was wondering!” Martha set her drink down and looked at John. “You two had no trouble the night you met.”

“Well it’s a funny story actually.” John’s cheeks flushed, as he sent her a questioning look.

“Yeah, well, John told you I’m a teacher right?” She tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked at Mickey and Martha. “Well I teach art, so imagine my surprise when I walk into my first class ever teaching and he’s sitting in a desk.”

The couple shared a long look before they both burst into laughter. “Oh this is rich!” Mickey pointed at the two of them, and barked out a laugh again. “Isn’t it usually the other way around?!”

“Oh stuff it Micks.” Rose jabbed him in the rib with a finger, which only made him laugh harder. His laughter only made her start giggle.

“So, you can’t be seen together in public?” Martha was giggling. “Oh, if we had known about this ahead of time we could have had the party at the house!”

“Oh it’s fine.” Rose waved her hand and shrugged. “If anyone asks we have a valid excuse. We honestly didn’t know the other was going to be here.”

“Well how are you going to explain sharing that icecream with one spoon?” Mickey’s words made her look down and see that they had indeed been using the same spoon even though there was two.

“Or making eyes like a couple of love sick teenagers?” Martha spoke just as Rose met John’s eyes for what was probably the hundredth time. She darted her eyes away and chose to hide her blush by taking a long drink. John was pulling at his ear like he always did when he was nervous. It was so adorable and she just wanted to- “there you go again.”

“Okay okay!” John rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Can’t help it.”

“So where am I dropping you off Rose, your place or his?” He kept his voice low so nobody could overhear them.

“I, well.” Rose didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t planned to stay at John’s or have him stay over. Plus, having her best friend ask that was just too weird. “Mine?” John raised an eyebrow at her, a quiet question to know if he was invited. She reached her foot out to touch his leg. “Definitely mine.”

“Well, it’s just after eight and everyone else already leaving.” Martha’s statement was confirmed as their friends had begun gathering their things. “John, can you drive me back to my car?”

“Sure thing.” John had just slipped the money for the bill into the folder. “Mickey, it was nice meeting you.” He spoke to Mickey but gave Rose a sly smile that said he’d see her in a bit.

“Same.” Mickey stood up to kiss Martha. “See you at home babe.”

Rose pulled her coat on trying not to watch John leave. She couldn’t help but smile though. She really hadn’t been looking forward to sleeping alone after two nights with him.

“Rose, you’ve got it bad.” Mickey draped his arm around her shoulder. “I’ve never seen you blush so much in three hours.”

“Oh shut up.” Rose knew it was no use trying to argue his statement. She did have it bad, but before she let John know that, they needed to have a long conversation in private.


	9. Chapter 9

John adjusted his grip on his dufflebag as he knocked on Rose’s door. He had swung back by his own place to grab clothes for tomorrow and his shaving things. He hoped he had interpreted her look at dinner as an invitation correctly, because it would be embarrassing if he was wrong. He would have texted and asked, but his phone had died and he really didn’t like to talk on it while driving

The door opened, and Rose was standing there in nothing but a red tank top and Ironman designed bikini cut panties. “I almost thought you were coming.” She backed up to let him in.

“And I was afraid I got the wrong impression.” John stepped inside and shut the door behind him, locking it. “Come here you.” He held out a hand, waiting for her to grab it before he pulled her in for a kiss. He loved the way her lips felt on his, so soft and warm, minty fresh from her toothpaste. Her body curved into his, arms wrapping around his neck as she sighed against his own lips. “Been wanting to do that since I dropped you off this morning.”

“Me too.” Rose placed a peck on his lips before pushing against his chest and disentangling herself from his arms. “But i think we need to talk.” She looked down at her gold socks and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Not anything bad, just, some things I think should have been discussed at the beginning. Um, you can go shower and stuff first if you want.”

John could tell she was anxious about whatever was on her mind, and he wasn’t going to let her overthink things for a moment longer. “I can shower after we talk. Whatever’s on your mind is far more important to me.” He dropped his duffle and scooped her up into his arms to carry her to the sofa and sit down with her in his lap. Her makeup free cheeks had turned pink, making the bruise on her jaw stand out. He tried not to look at it, because it made him so angry he could strangle the one who put it there. “Let’s talk.”

Rose looked up at him from under her lashes, as she fiddled with his tie. “I don’t.” She drew in a breath and sighed. “I don’t like it when you get jealous.”

Oh, he wasn’t expecting that. He was nervous that she was still upset about the incident, and while this was part of that, it was a specific part. John could tell from the hesitancy in her voice and the way Rose didn’t look him fully in the face that it was hard for her to admit that. “May I ask why not?” He curled a finger under her chin, wanting her to look at him so she knew she had his undivided attention.

“Because.” She blew out another breath and splayed her hands across his chest. “Because it means you doubt that ‘m faithful, that you don’t trust me.”

“I see.” John gave her a gentle squeeze, rubbing her side. “Well, I will work on my trust issues. I promise.” She nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder. “It means a lot to me that you told me that.” He kissed her forehead, before reaching up to stroke her uninjured cheek. “Anything else you wanna talk about? I’m all ears.”

“‘M sorry I slapped you, but you scared me when your grabbed my arm.” Rose reached up to touch his cheek that had been red most of the evening. “I know you’d never hurt me on purpose.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Rose. I should have known better than to do that.” John sighed himself as he rested his cheek against her hair. “As soon as I did it, I realized it was a mistake. I just didn’t have the time to let go before you slapped.”

“‘M still sorry.” Rose wiggled in his arms until he lifted his head. She smiled at him shyly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m glad you came over though.”

“Me too.” John squeezed her hips softly. “I was thinking on the drive over.” He had been, and their brief but honest conversation had solidified his conclusion. “Why don’t we slow things down a bit, in the sex department.” Rose’s smile fell into a frown of confusion, and he wondered if he made the right choice of words. He didn’t really want to slow down, he was a guy after all, but Rose’s comfort and trust in him was more important. “Or not, it’s totally your choice, sweetie. I just want you to know that I’m not in this for the physical aspect only.”

“I know you aren’t.” Rose shook her head and turned in his lap so she was straddling him. “If you were, you wouldn’t have kicked Adam’s chair for commenting about what he’d like to put in my mouth.” She giggled and began loosening his tie. “Thanks for standing up for me without letting on why.”

“You heard him?” John was surprised. Adam had whispered it. He was also a bit proud, as it seemed Rose was okay with him defending her honor.

“The sounds in that room echo where my desk is.” Rose explained, her fingers moving to undo his first two buttons. “I mean if you want to slow down, we can.” She smoothed out his collar. “Well we’ll have to slow down next week anyways.” It took John a second to process what she meant, and he laughed when he did.

“Understandable, but how about tonight we just relax for a bit.” For once his body was behaving, even though she looked down right lickable in the few clothes she had on. He wouldn’t object to some heavy snogging and groping, or more really, but he felt that after the events of the day they should focus more on just being together.

“You forgot condoms didn’t you.” Rose tilted her head to the side, trying to get him to admit he didn’t mean what he was saying. Well, John was going to prove he meant it.

“Fresh box in my duffle.” He stuck his tongue out at her and reached up to tug her ear playfully. “But I have no intention on using them unless you absolutely can’t go without.”

“You’re serious?” Her eyes went wide and she gasped. “See, this, this is why I adore you.” Rose leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

His heart did a little flip at her words, and he closed his eyes. Kissing Rose had easily become his favorite past time. He loved how into it she got, how her hands roamed over him, how she moved her whole body in response to his hands on her. However, if she didn’t stop moving her hips like that, his shower was going to have to be freezing. John groaned into her lips, as she tugged at his hair and shifted again. “Rose, you’re not making this easy.” He pulled himself back, breaking free of her lips.

“Sorry. Can’t help it.” She pulled her hands back to fix her shirt. John hadn’t even realized he had pushed it up. “I just love kissing you.” She shifted slightly to her right and he had to bite back a gasp as she pressed right where his pants were tightening. “Sorry, I really didn’t mean to do that.”

“You just like to torture me.” John grabbed her hips and shifted her back a bit so she wasn’t in danger of feeling anything. He was going to behave, but he couldn’t resist the innocent smile on her lips. “There, now where were we.”

Rose came back to him eagerly, and he could tell it was taking all of her willpower to hold still. He tried to keep his hands from roaming, but there was so much skin and she was so soft. Her teeth scraped against his lower lip, and he resisted the urge to pull her back to her previous position. “I don’t understand.” Rose’s voice was a whimper, as she broke away to gasp for air. “How just being with you makes me feel so...”

“Complete?” John knew exactly what she was saying. He felt it to. He had been trying to make sense of it, to find a logical reason, but he couldn’t. From the second time he saw her, he had known she was what he wanted. It was the reason he wanted to make sure this was everything she wanted too. “I know how you feel, and it scares the hell outta me.”

“Me too.” Rose’s eyes darted between his, and he could see that she meant it. Their lips met again, this time softer, gentler, and more questioning. One of her hands threaded into his hair, and the other cupped his neck.

John caught her upper lip between his before pulling back and doing the same to her lower. He loved how perfect they moved together, changing their angles, sighing, or tongues barely touching at exactly the right moment. He ran his fingers up her sides, easing her shirt up until he slid his fingers against her skin and stroked them around to her back.

Rose shifted, catching him off guard as she moved to the right and lowered herself back onto the cushions. She never broke the kiss, using his tie and his hair to move him with her, and she bent her knee as his hips slotted perfectly between her legs. He tried not to press himself into her, but it was so tempting. He let himself stroke her thigh, as it framed his hips, savoring the way his featherlight touched brought goosebumps to her skin and made her whimper. “You don’t have to be so gentle.” She whispered, kissing along his jaw as she completes removed his tie and dropped it to the floor.

“I know.” John knew she didn’t mind a bit of grabbing and squeezing and pulling in the bedroom, but that wasn’t what he was in the mood for. “But right now I just want to touch you like this. That alright?” He slid his hand back up to the edge of her panties, stroking along until he felt the softer skin of her bum before moving them back up to trail down to her knee.”

“Yeah.” Rose shivered under him and he felt her fingers on the buttons of his shirt. “More than.” Her lips pressed to his again, a lingering touch as she dipped a hand into hid half undone shirt to stroke his chest.

John groaned as her touch made him flex into her center, seeking friction before he forced himself to stop. Rose arched under him briefly as she echoed him. “Rose, maybe I should.” He sighed when she kissed him again. “Go to the shower.”

“You don’t want this?” Her hands pushed his fully unbuttoned shirt open, and slid down to graze along the waist of his pants.

“Oh I do.” John let himself rock against her, so she could feel the strain of how much. “But I promised that tonight was just about being together.”

“How close are you.” Her lips came to his ear as she wrapped her arms and leg around him and held their bodies together.

“I’d probably lose it in three seconds if you touched me with your bare hands.” He chuckled, closing his lips on her exposed neck. “Which is why I need to go shower.”

“What if we just touch.” Rose looked so angelic under him, face flushed with desire, lips parted, eyes dark. “Just touch, and then we’ll go slow. I just need to touch you, and for you to touch me.”

“Yes.” He didn’t even hesitate. Something told him that this was something she needed but couldn’t figure out his to vocalize. It didn’t strike him until her fingers and undone his belt and button, that she was probably afraid that he didn’t want to touch her after their disagreement. “Together?”

“Like this, Rose.” He brought his fingers around to stroke down her inner thigh. “Or on my lap?”

“Like this,” Rose relaxed her leg, letting it lower to the floor to give him better access, as she pushed his pants down until she could stroke him.

John waited for her to start, and as soon as her fingers pulled him free of his trousers, he pushed her panties aside to slide his middle finger against her folds. She was soaked, positively dripping with her need for him. She hadn’t been anywhere near this the other times. He tried not to buck into her hand as she worked him, not wanting to get his until she was satisfied. He kissed her deeply, circling her entrance before dipping first one finger and then two inside for a single thrust. Her grip tightened on him as she mewled into his lips. Sliding his fingers out, he moved them upwards, spreading her delicious wetness all the way to the top. He wanted to taste, but he had to wait.

“John.” Rose gave a little cry as his fingers brushed over the swollen sensitive bundle of nerves. Oh she was so close, because he could feel it respond to his touch with a slight pulse. “How, oh, does this feel?”

“Shhhhh.” John let himself move with her hand, and he circled her epicenter of pleasure in time to her rhythm. It was a bit dizzying, tasting her lips, feeling her slick and hot under his hand, and her fingers working him with slow but determined twisting strokes. He wasn’t going to last too much long.

That was okay though, because Rose had started grabbing his shoulder with her free hand and was squirming under him with little pants of his name. He tested his conclusion by dipping his fingers into the pool of sweet juices and found her beginning to tighten. “This too light?” John ghosted his fingers back up to press and circle with a gently pressure.

“Bit harder.” Rose gasped, pausing at the head of his length to stroke her thumb across it. He thrust into her hand quickly, as he added a bit more pressure. Her gasp turned into a throaty moan and he knew that was perfect. “Yes.”

“Don’t stop and I won’t.” He pulled hid head up to stare down at her again. “Please look at me.” Oh those eyes were so stunning and half lidded from the pleasure he was lavishing on her. John kept up his brushes and circles until those eyes went wide, and her free hand dug into his shoulder. “Oh yes, mmmmm, so close already.” He tried to hold back his own as she began stroking him faster. “Don’t hold it back, let it go love.”

She didn’t cry out like she had before, no. Rose lifted up under him, jerking away from his touch to whimper into his shoulder as her legs rubbed together. She never lost her pace though, and lowered her back to the cushions as he let himself enjoy her touch. He was close too, and once he relaxed it didn’t take long. “Where do you want-“

“Here,” Rose pushed her shirt up to expose her stomach and the sight of her like that did it.

John felt himself snap, and the release rushed through him like a wave. He braced himself on the arm of the sofa, groaning in satisfaction as she coaxed every droplet she could onto her bare stomach. His vision blurred for a moment as his head spun. Then, gods help him, John’s eyes refocused just in time to see her lick off what had gotten on her thumb and palm. “Uh, Blimey.” He tried to keep from just collapsing on her, but his arms were like jelly, and he opted to roll off of her and slide to the floor. “What, was, that.” He panted. Never, not during sex, nor during oral, had anything left him so speechless.

“Dunno.” Rose’s arm dropped from the couch, seeking his hand. He grabbed it, blinking up at where she took her other hand and touched her stomach. “But we gotta do it again sometime.”

“Now you.” He blew out a breath, regaining feeling in his legs enough to kneel next to her. “Need a shower too.”

“When the room stops spinning.” She wiped her fingers on her panties and wriggled out of her shirt.

“Gimme that, babe” Giggling at the mess he had left on her stomach, he took her shirt and wiped it clean. John had a thought as her eyes met his, bright with adoration. It was frightening and yet totally acceptable. He was in deep with this woman, deeper than he had ever been with anyone else, but he couldn’t tell her. Not until he was absolutely sure she felt the same.


	10. Chapter 10

“So, when do I get to meet this mystery man?” Jackie tapped Rose’s head with the comb making her look up into the mirror.

“Soon, mum, I promise.” Rose smiled at her mum in the mirror, making sure she held still as she parted her hair to set the foil into her hair. She had come in after her Tuesday coaching session to get her hair touched up. “He’s really great.” She tried not to let her mum see just how great she thought he was. It had been six weeks since they had first met, and she had only told Jackie about him last night. That had only been because John had answered her phone for her while she was in the middle of cooking. She had been expecting her mum to rant about how she shouldn’t be dating so soon, but she hadn’t.

“So what does he do?” Jackie asked, pushing Rose’s head down so she could paint on the product. “How old is he? You didn’t say much last night except to tell me his name.”

“John’s a pediatrician, and he’s thirty.” Rose mumbled, her chin moving against her shirt. “Funny thing, Mickey’s fiance, Martha, owns the practice with him.”

“Well is that how you met then?” There was the sound of foil rustling and it brushed her scalp. “Through them.”

“Actually no. Remember that first weekend after I left Jimmy, and you, me, Shareen, and Bev went out. There was that really flirty American guy, Jack.” She wondered if her mum remembered, because she had been really really drunk that night.

“The one who tried to get all four of us?” Jackie snickered. Oh her mum remembered. Jack had been shameless in flirting with each of them, moving to the next once one shut him down.

“Yep.” Rose shifted in the salon chair, trying to keep her right leg from going numb. There were only a few foils left to put in though. “Well Shareen and I were out at that bar again, and Jack literally shoved me into his arms and said ‘John, stop glowering at that beer and show this woman your moves’.” She giggled remembering the way John has blushed profusely and apologized for his friend’s behavior. They had done as Jack had asked though, and so much more. “Well, it just sort of clicked.”

The comb rapped her on the head again. “A bar’s no place to get a serious man.” Jackie snorted. “Didn’t you learn your lesson with -“

“Don’t say his name, Mum.” Rose warned, shooting her mum a glare in the mirror. “John’s not like that.”

“Uh uh.” Jackie snorted, and Rose couldn’t blame her. Her mum had called how Jimmy was gonna be from the start, but Rose had been young and naive.

“Oh come off it Jacks.” Bev piped up from her client. “Rose isn’t the kind of girl to make the same mistake twice.” Bless her mum’s oldest friend and boss. Rose had always been fond of the woman, who had been like an aunt to her when she was growing up. “Got a picture though? Knowing you he’s probably gorgeous.”

“Yeah.” Rose pulled her mobile out from under her drape, and opened up her gallery. She scrolled through until she found her favorite of him, one she had snapped of him leaning against his bedroom door frame, still in his suit from work and holding his glasses in one hand. “Here.” She held up her mobile.

“Oh, he’s gorgeous.” Bev hummed as she took the phone.

“Too skinny.” Jackie retorted, folding the last bit of foil. “A breeze would blow him away.”

“Still trying to figure out how he stays like that, when he eats like a horse.” Rose rolled her neck to get the stiffness out and took her mobile back.

“You sure he’s not married or somethin’.” Jackie shooed her from the chair to waiting area. “Thirty, a doctor, and pretty like that?”

“Divorced actually.” Rose rolled her eyes. Her mum constantly had to find something to fuss about. Jackie looked up from cleaning up the tray with the foils and dye. “And yes I’m sure. I had a brief conversation with his ex that confirmed it.” She opened up her ebook reader app, to pick up where she had left off on her most recent read. “We’re having dinner tonight. I’ll tell him you want him to come round for tea.”

“Where you going then?” Bev piped up, smiling over her shoulder.

“He’s cooking.” Rose responded, finding her spot. The ladies were both busy with other clients so she didn’t continue explaining. She tried to focus on reading, but talking about John had brought him to the forefront of her mind.

The last six week weeks had been amazing. She and John spent at least four days a week together, either just having dinner or staying the night. Even still, she didn’t get tired of seeing him. While they had slowed down in the sexual aspects, which she had to admit was frustrating but nice, that hadn’t changed their mutual enjoyment of the other’s company. They hadn’t cut it all off completely, but had focused the majority of their time on getting to know each other better.

The more Rose learned about him, the more enamored she became with him. She was sleeping better than she had in years, felt genuinely happy and more confident with herself, and was beginning to believe that this time she had gotten it right. She hadn’t told him yet, but she was falling in love with him. The best part was, she honestly believed he felt the same. Neither of them had said it, but she could feel it when he looked at her, when he said her name. She loved when he said her name, Rose Tyler, the way the words rolled off his tongue.

She was still mulling over the best way to tell him. Rose had almost said it a few times, but it hadn’t been the right time. She wanted it to be a natural flow in their conversation, not something whispered breathlessly as they lay skin to skin trying to regain their breath. Rose was so lost in thought she didn’t even realize it was time to wash her hair until her mum tapped her on her shoulder.

“Said your name like five times, Rose.” Jackie shook her head as she led her to the shampoo bowl to take out the foils and wash her hair. “So how often do you two go out? Must be a lot if you’ve moved on to cooking for each other?”

Rose didn’t see the harm in telling her mum the truth. “We actually haven’t been out, out.” She heard her mum make a noise of disapproval as she washed her hair. “It’s not what you think, mum. See, the day after we met, he ended up being enrolled in my Intro to Art class. So, since he’s my student, we can’t be seen in public until class is over.”

“Rose Marion Tyler.” Jackie wrapped her hair in a towel and set her up. “You said he was a doctor, not a student!”

“He is a doctor. John is just getting his degree in art, well, for the fun of it.” It was true. “A person can have more than one you know.”

“That’s risky though, innit?” Her mum toweled off her hair before grabbing a blow dryer and round brush. “You worked hard to get that job teaching, that salary is double what I make here.”

“Yeah, and the class only has like another week and a half.” Rose had to shout over the noise, trying to hold still as her mum got her hair straight. “Once it’s over we have nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah, well don’t go mucking this up for yourself.” Jackie let those words hang in between them as she finished up. Rose loved her mum, but she could tell if she stuck around to socialize like she sometimes did there would be a lecture. So, she hurried up to the girl who ran the register to pay.

“Love you, mum. I’ll text you and tell you when John is free for tea.” Rose looked up from tucking her wallet into her purse and had to do a double take as she caught sight of who Bev was just finishing up with a trim and a shave to. It was Adam Mitchell, from her class. He was watching her in the mirror with a smirk on his face.

“Shit.” Rose looked away trying to play it cool and hurried out. She hurried to the edge of the street, checking her mobile for the time. It was almost five, which meant John would be home in an hour. She hailed a taxi, and gave John’s address. Given the traffic it was ten to six by the time she reached his building. His car was in the usual spot, so she dashed up the stairs.

“Hey gorgeous.” John looked up from where he had just unlocked the door. He must have seen the panic on her face, because his brows narrowed and he shoved open the door and pulled her inside. “What’s wrong?”

“I was at my mum’s salon.” Rose tried to hold back the nausea and dread in her stomach. “I was talking to my mum about you.” She ran a hand through her hair, tossing her purse down and began pacing the area between the couch and the telly. “And I mean, I told her everything.”

“Hey, hey calm down.” John came around to pull her into a tight hug. Rose pressed her face into his tie, trying to collect her thoughts. This could cost her everything she had worked for. This might even cost her John. What if he got angry at her? They had worked had to make sure this didn’t get out, and she had blown it. “Does your mum hate me already.”

“I didn’t pay attention to who was in the salon.” Rose mumbled into his shirt, and she felt him tense under her. “Adam was there, and he heard me tell her you were my student.”

“Fuck.” Rose had never heard him swear before, and it made her want to giggle for some reason. Then the fear slapped her again and she swallowed it. “But that’s just him. Even if he tells, he doesn’t have proof. Does he? He didn’t like record you saying it or-“

“I don’t know.” Rose pulled back, swallowing as she tried to remember if he had his phone out. She couldn’t remember. “He could have, maybe under the drape or something.”

“Well we’ll find out in class tomorrow.” John stroked her hair, sliding his fingers in it to cradle her face tilting it up to his. He didn’t look angry, just concerned. “If he didn’t, we can always just deny it if he reports you.”

“And what if he did? John, I can get fired.” Rose pulled away, turning around and wrapping her arms around herself. “I need this job. My coaching pay isn’t enough to pay off all the flippin debt Jimmy ran up in my name. I still have like fifteen hundred left on that damn card he used to buy the telly he took.” She tried hard to keep her tears at bay. She had spent most of her income over the last two months to pay off the other two cards and furnish her flat, plus buy work appropriate clothes. If she lost her job teaching, then she’d barely have the money to cover her rent, forget her utilities or food. “God, I’m gunna have to move back in with my mum.”

John’s hands came to rest on her shoulders, rubbing them softly. “You won’t get fired. Even if you did, do you think I wouldn’t let you stay with me?”

Rose turned to look at him, his words shocking her at how casually he said them. She hadn’t even considered it, and she was a bit taken aback by his statement. “Why would you let me move in? We’ve only been dating for like-“

“Because I love you.” John smiled at her, a sweet but exasperated one, like he couldn’t believe she hadn’t figured that out. The fear that had been in her chest dissipated as he rubbed her arms and pulled her into him again. “If you don’t feel the same yet, that’s fi-“

“I love you too.” Rose threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck as she pushed up on her toes. “I wasn’t sure if you did. I hoped.”

“Rose, to be honest I think I’ve been in love with you since the night I stitched up your eye.” John sighed, pressing a kiss to her hair. “I had planned to tell you tonight after dinner.”

“I wanted to tell you last night, in the shower.” Rose remembered how close she had come to saying it as he had washed her back. “But I was so nervous.”

“Then it’s settled. If you get canned, you can move in with me for as long as you need.” John hugged her tightly, stroking her back. “I make more than enough to take care of you.”

That was another thing she hadn’t even considered. John’s income as a doctor had never even crossed her mind. Why would it? She had been, and still was at least until tomorrow, financially stable. “John, I don’t want you to have to take care of me. I like working and having my own money.”

John laughed and pulled back to look down at her with that silly grin. “I didn’t say you couldn’t work, silly woman. I just meant you didn’t have to worry.” He didn’t wait for her response, before he leaned down and placed a firm kiss on her lips. “Now, you sit down and have some wine. I’m going to cook.”

Rose sighed, trying not to completely obsess over what was going on. Instead, she focused on John stripping out of his suit coat, shirt, and tie, as he moved to the kitchen to pour her favorite wine. She had noticed he kept a bottle in the fridge now, just as she kept a case of his favorite beer in her own. Also, their clothes had mixed in each other’s drawers and closets, as well as products in the bathroom. She hadn’t given much thought to it before, but now she did.

Like a delayed reaction, his statement flashed into her mind again. “You really love me?” She wasn’t sure why it made her feel suddenly tearful. Rose had already guessed he did, but hearing it made it real. She sat in what had become her chair, blinking at him and feeling a bit dazed.

“Oh, Rose don’t cry.” He put her glass down and knelt down until those rich brown eyes were level with hers. “Yes, I really do love you.” He squeezed her hands gently, raising them to his lips to kiss them. “You act like you’re surprised.”

“I’m not, I just.” Rose shook her head, trying to figure out exactly why his words had struck her so deeply. She loved him, completely and unconditionally. Then she realized why. She believed him. She didn’t doubt his words. They weren’t coming as a statement to placate her, to try to coerce her into calming down, or even to falsely apologize for a cruel insult. “It’s the first time someone’s said it to me, and I believe it.”

“And I believe you.” John brushed a tear from her cheek with a kiss. “I know you mean it when you say you’ll never be unfaithful. I’ve never believed it from anyone else, but I do from you. It used to terrify me, the thought of letting myself love again. It doesn’t anymore.”

Rose could see the truth in his eyes, how much he had to put aside his own type of pain and betrayal, to let her in. She grabbed his face, pulling his lips to hers. He sighed, grabbing her waist and pulling her into him until he was sitting on the floor. It wasn’t a heated kiss, the kind that would lead into more. It was deep, full of relief and the sensation of finally knowing that they were on the same level with each other.

Rose wrapped her arms and legs around him, savoring the way he stroked her back as his lips moved with hers, caressing, brushing, pulling and breaking apart. “I love you.” She sighed, when he finally pulled away to pepper little pecks of his lips across her face.

“And I love you.” John chuckled softly, tucking her hair behind both of her ears. Her stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly. “And your stomach will love me if I feed it.” He playfully tapped her thighs. “Let me feed you, and we can pick this up after dinner.”

Rose stumbled to her feet, holding out her hands to pull him up. “Let’s cook together?” She offered. They hadn’t done that yet, and she wondered why.

John kissed her nose when he was standing. “That sounds perfect.”


	11. Chapter 11

John shouldered his bag, heading out the door just after Adam and Bruce. Class had gone smoothly, with Rose giving her last lecture and then handing out the list of topics that would be covered on the final exam and reminding them that their final paper and last graded piece was due on Monday. He had expected Adam to say something all morning, but he hadn’t done more than listen and text when he thought Rose wasn’t looking.

He had already called Martha and said he wouldn’t be coming in, that he had to take care of some personal things. She had been worried, since he had never called out before, but didn’t push him.

Glancing back, he saw Adam and Bruce walking away together as always, and resisted the urge to chase them down and tell them to keep quiet. If accusations were to be made, they would have done so already. Still, he knew Rose was on edge. She had barely eaten breakfast or touched her coffee. So, he was going to order her some lunch and then go get her some things to help her relax. He already had an idea on what. She had once said she loved soaking in the bath, so John was going to run by a shop and pick up some candles, some girly bath bubble stuff, and a big box of her favorite chocolates.

He tossed his bag in the car and looked up the menu to the chinese takeout place she liked. Rose didn’t have a particular dish there she favored, as she said all of it was delicious, so he scrolled through trying to think of what would be quickest to have delivered and eaten between now and her two oclock sculpting class. John was just about to dial when someone banged on his window.

“Mara!” He pressed the window button, as the young woman looked over her shoulder, face red and panting. “What’s wrong? Is someone chasing you?”

“Rose.” Mara leaned on his car, drawing a breath. “Rose is in trouble, big time.”

“What?!” He threw open the door, as she jumped back, his heart pounding. “Where?!”

“So it’s true.” Mara shook her head. “I mean I had pretty much figured it out two weeks ago, but yeah.”

“Will you tell me what’s going on.” He resisted the urge to grab her by the shoulders and shake her. “Where is she?”

“In her office. I overheard Adam and Bruce saying they had proof ya’ll are dating, and he’s going to go blackmail her.” Mara brushed her hair back. “Bruce is failing, and his dad says if he fails this class, he’s cutting off his living expenses.”

“So Adam is going, shit! Come on.” John grabbed her had, sprinting along the path.

“Hold up.” She yanked hard on him, making him turn. “His proof. It’s not a full video of her saying it, but just the part where she says ‘once it’s over we have nothing to worry about’. He’s going to just show her that it’s a video and that she’s in it.”

“Okay, so we just have to be able to convince people that she isn’t talking about me.” John pulled at his hair. He didn’t want Rose to lose her job, even though he had said she could stay with him. He knew how much she loved teaching, how much she had overcome and struggled to land this job so young.

“I’ve got an idea. Let’s grab campus security.” Mara pointed at a man walking up the path.

John grabbed her hand again, pulling her along so she wouldn’t fall behind. “Security!” The man stopped, arching an eyebrow at them. “Listen, there are two students on the way to attempt to blackmail Professor Rose Tyler. She’s in the art department, office eight o six.”

“This better not be a prank.” The security officer shook his head. “Come on.” Together, they sped across the campus to the art department building, opening up the door to the staff office hall.

The door to Rose’s office was closed, but they could hear voices on the otherside. “You’re going to give Bruce a passing grade. It doesn’t have to be a first, but at least passing.” Adam’s voice was confident and sure.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Mister Mitchell, but if you and Mister Blackstock don’t leave my office right now-“ Rose’s voice was cut off as Bruce spoke up.

“He got it on video, Rose. Show her.”

“‘Once it’s over, we have nothing to worry about’.” The recording of Rose’s voice was barely audible. “Show me the full video.” This time it was Rose who spoke.

“Change his grades right now, and I’ll delete the video.” Adam’s voice was strangely calm. “Refuse, and this gets sent.”

Mara made a squeaking noise as the guard threw the door open. John pulled her into the room, only her hand in his keeping him from swinging at Adam. “Did I just hear you two attempting to blackmail a professor?”

Rose was standing behind her desk, with Adam next to her an Bruce holding her desk phone out of reach. “Yes, they were!” She exclaimed as her eyes widened in relief. She glanced at where John and Mara’s hands were clasped, and he almost released it but Mara held tight.

“She’s shagging a student!” Adam immediately stepped away from her. “Him!”

“I am not!” Rose shook her head, her look of denial as authentic as when he had confronted her with Mickey.

“We have proof!” Bruce snatched the phone from Adam and held it up.

“Give me that!” John snagged it from him before anyone could move, bringing the video back up and replaying it. “All I hear is her saying she’s waiting for something to be over.” He played it again, showing the security officer it was the whole video being repeated and there was no other proof on the phone. “This proves nothing except you are a fucking weasel!”

“Professor Tyler, I have to ask, are you indeed in a relationship with a student.” The guard looked between her and John. “Because if so, I have to report it.”

“John is my boyfriend.” Mara cut in, squeezing his hand to tell him to keep quiet. “I overheard Adam and Bruce planning to blackmail her. I didn’t know what, but I told John and it was his idea to come help.” She sniffled, tears glinting in the corner of her eyes. John had to admit that if she didn’t make it as a successful artist, she’d have a future in acting.

“Liar!” Adam spit, his face turning red as he glowered at them all. Bruce looked like someone watching their car burning. “You and Rose are together! I heard her say it.”

“I said no such thing.” Rose crossed her arms, staring him down, and John’s heart swelled with pride at how calmly she was keeping her voice. Anyone else would have been slapped by now.

Mara, taking advantage of the moment whispered quickly. “Kiss me.” It took him a second to process it, but then he caught Rose’s eye and flashed her an apologetic look.

“If I’m dating Rose, Adam. Would I do this?” Steeling himself, he let go of Mara’s hand, buried his the fingers of his left into her hair, grabbed her waist in his right, and kissed her. He made sure to make it a good one, pulling her into him, bending her slowly back. It felt wrong, but he closed his eyes and pretended it was Rose, and gave it everything he had. Mara was obviously not expecting him to be so thorough, because she made a little gasping yip before fisting his shirt in her hands and letting her tongue meet his.

“Okay, that’s enough of that you two.” The security guards voice made him pull away. Poor Mara looked a bit disheveled, cheeks red, and gasping for breath. John glanced at Rose who had watched the moment with a completely unphased look on her face. “You boys, come with me. You can consider yourselves expelled from this point on.”

“But what about her!” Adam jerked away as the guard grabbed for him.

“That’s not for me to decide. Now let’s go.” He shoved Adam and Bruce out of the door. “Professor, if you can come down to security in half an hour to file a report, I’d appreciate it.”

“Of course.” Rose followed him to the door, looked out, and then shut it. “Holy shit.” She sighed, her head falling back against the door. “Thank you both. I have no idea what that was about but-“

“I saw John dropping you off two weeks ago, Rose. I’m not saying anything.” Mara laughed, waving her hands. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Yeah, she came and caught me in the parking lot and told me what was going on.” John explained, stepping away from Mara. He wanted nothing more than to gather his love in his arms and kiss her senseless, but he didn’t want to risk it.

“Thank you Mara.” Rose pushed away from the door and licked her thumb. She reached up and wiped his bottom lip. “Next time you decide snogging is the best proof, get some better lipstick.” She snickered, pulling her thumb away to show the red smear.

John relaxed as he realized she didn’t just assume there was more behind the kiss. He had worried she would just assume that there was more to it. Judging by the relief on her face, she knee there wasn’t.

“Well, I have to get to work. I already missed my bus.” Mara sighed, glancing down at her watch.

“John, could you give her a lift?” Rose was hanging her phone back into the cradle. “It will look convincing in case someone’s watching.”

“You sure you’re okay with it?” John didn’t want to do anything that may cause a rift. He loved her too much to ever want to cause doubt.

“Yeah. I trust you, and besides. If Mara wanted to bust us, she would have by now.” Rose smiled at Mara broadly.

“I’d appreciate it. My boss is an arse. If I’m one minute late, I’m screwed.” Mara rolled her eyes and let out a heavy breath. “And no worries from me about trying to take him. I don’t chase other women’s men.” Then she smirked, reaching for the door. “However, if you two are ever interested in adding a third, I do have to admit he isn’t the only student with the hots for teacher.”

Rose snorted, falling into her chair, her face regaining color as she chuckled. “We’ll keep that in mind. Call me when you get home?”

“You bet.” John flashed her a reassuring smile, followed by a quick air kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you too, now go. I have to get to security.” Rose shooed him on and he slipped out to where Mara was waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose swallowed back the anxiety as she stepped into the Head Dean’s office. After she had been down to give her accounts, she had been immediately called up. Her heart was pounding, and she could just see her entire career dissipating in a cloud of smoke.

“Miss Tyler, please, have a seat.” Doctor Bryant waved a hand at the chair across from her desk. Rose slid into the seat, trying not to break down. “Now, you know I called you in here because of the accusations that Mr. Mitchell and Mr. Blackstock have claimed.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Rose clutched her fingers together, trying not to look away. She hated lying, but she didn’t want to lose her job.

“Now, I’m a bit surprised that you decided not to press formal charges against them. You are well within your rights.” Doctor Bryant leaned forward, tilting her head as her red hair brushed against her cheek. Her hazel eyes weren’t harsh or damning. They seemed slightly concerned. “I understand you told police that being expelled from the university would be punishment enough, as they would be hard pressed to get into another. That was very considerate of you, given the circumstances.”

“If what they were saying about Bruce’s father is true, the boy is going to be facing a hard road ahead.” Rose worried her lip, trying to find a way to explain her decision. “Having a criminal record might prevent him from getting a job. I know Adam comes from a single parent home, and I can sympathize with that. I hope that expulsion is enough to make them realize they can’t act like bullies and not face consequences.” It was true. While she was angry, livid with them, she had seen the look of total fear on Bruce’s face. It had struck a chord inside of her, because while he had taken part, it had all been Adam’s idea. Bruce was weak and a follower, but perhaps this would help him realize that he needed to stop letting people run his life.

“Well, that is a very generous decision.” Doctor Bryant drew in a breath and drummed her fingers on her desk. “Hiring someone your age isn’t something that the board decided on lightly. We were impressed by the fact that you’ve been working since your mid teens, graduated in the top thirty percent of both your secondary school and here, and your work with the gymnastics team for lower income families. We thought, and still think, that you would be a great fit here, however.” She splayed her hands across the papers on her desk. “These are serious accusations.”

“I understand that.” Rose swallowed hard, as she knew that this was it. She was going to be let go. Her teaching certificate was going to be revoked, and she could kiss her hard work goodbye.

Doctor Bryant leaned back in her chair. “While we do have a policy about teacher student relationships, it has become a bit more lax over the years.” She gave Her a thoughtful look, her eyes boring into hers, and Rose knew that she knew the truth. “It happens more than most folks realize, and two years ago it was decided that it can be overlooked as long as it met three criteria.” Rose felt her stomach clench as the woman held up a finger. “One, they must admit that it’s going on. We don’t tolerate liars. “A second finger came up. “Two, upon review of the student’s work, there is no sign of leniency in the grading, and three.” The third finger came up. “The teacher does not have accusations brought up against them a second time. That shows abuse of position.” She picked up a code of conduct handbook and opened to a marked page, then she handed it to Rose

Rose took it, reading over the passage that was highlighted. Everything Doctor Bryant had said was true. Relief flooded through her. She had never let her feelings for John dictate how she graded, if anything she sometimes found herself scrutinizing his work harder than the others. He had never complained though, never called her out or asked her to change anything. She handed the book back and drew a breath. “Yes, it’s true. John and I are together, but in my defense we met and were intimate before I knew he was a student.”

“We have already contacted Doctor Noble, while you were in security, and asked him to bring in his work. He is with Doctor Lightner now.” Doctor Bryant closed the book and slid it into a drawer. “And given the circumstances, Doctor Lightner will be changing and administering the final exam as well as grading Doctor Noble’s work for the last week of class.”

Doctor Lightner was the head of the arts department, and Rose knew he was a fair man. “So ‘m not, I mean, I’m not getting the sack?” Rose still felt a bit stunned. If she had known about all of this, she would have reported it immediately so as to prevent any of this from happening.

“That will depend on what Doctor Lightner finds, and if it comes to light that you are involved with any other students.” Doctor Bryant arched an eyebrow, fixing Rose with a firm look. “You aren’t, right?”

“No ma’am! I won’t be in the future either.” She shook her head. Rose would never have even considered dating John if they had met in class. Yes, she loved him, but those seeds were planted the night they met. “I swear.”

“Good, well, your afternoon class was called and told not to come in, so you may go. If we find anything incriminating, expect a call.” Doctor Bryant waved her hand, dismissing her, and opened up a file.

Rose wasn’t about to argue. She tried not to sprint out of the room. Keeping her head high and trying to control the way she was still shaking despite this decision, she shouldered her bag and walked across the campus. One part of her wanted to go to the bus, go home, and wait for John to call. The other took control, and for the first time, made her walk towards the parking area. She found John’s car and leaned on it.

She wasn’t going to be fired. Her life wasn’t over, and she didn’t have to hide it anymore. Rose hadn’t realized how much keeping it secret had been weighing on her, and with that off of her shoulders, she felt suddenly freer. Then, like a tsunami, the stress of what had happened over the last two days crashed into her. Her knees gave out, and she sank to the asphalt as tears started falling. She felt stupid, crying over not getting fired, but the emotional relief was too much not to give into.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there, her knees drawn to her chest, hiding in the small space between John’s car and the next. She cried until her eyes ached to dryness, and her chest burned with keeping her sobs quiet. The sound of the car beeping an unlock and fingers clicking on a phone screen stirred her, and then inside her bag her own mobile began to ring. She didn’t even have time to stand before she heard the crunch of shoes on the asphalt and a shadow fell over her.

“Rose?!” She looked up into John’s face, drawing a quivering breath as she wiped her eyes. “Oh, love, come here.” He bent down, grabbing her hands and pulling her up. “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” He pulled her into a tight hug, rocking her gently back and forth. His lips pressed against her hair, not moving.

“I didn’t get fired.” She gasped into his shirt, breathing in the smell of his cologne and detergent. “I thought for sure, but I didn’t.”

“I know. I just left Doctor Bryant’s office. I was about to call you and ask if you wanted me to come over.” His hands came up to cup her face, stroking over the puffy salt irritated skin. “She said you left two hours ago.”

“Two hours?” Rose looked down at her watch, finding he was right. “I didn’t even realize.”

“Sweetheart, why are you crying?” He kissed the tip of her nose before giving her a soft smile. “Everything’s okay.”

“I dunno. I just started and couldn’t stop.” Rose drew in another shaky breath, pulling back to push her hair behind her ears. “First cause I was so relieved, and then it was like everything just busted loose inside me.”

“Come on. Let’s get you home.” He opened the passenger door for her with one hand, the other squeezing her waist. “I want you to pick out your favorite dress, because I’m taking you out on a proper date.”

Rose slid into the seat, placing her bag on the floor between her feet. A date? A proper date out in public? Her heart did a little stutter of fear that had become habit of being caught, but then it stopped as she realized it didn’t matter. “Wait!” she didn’t mean to scream as he put the key in the ignition. John jerked, turning to blink at her a bit in shock. She leaned over, grabbing his tie and pulling him to her. Their lips met with a clumsy crash, noses bumping a bit painfully, but then they both angled their heads and the kiss took on a purpose.

It felt good, better than. The secrecy was gone, and the honesty of everything was astounding. His hands fisted into her hair, as she captured his bottom lip and whimpered in delight. “I love you, Rose.”

“I love you John.” She gasped, wincing as the center console pressed into her hips. “Thank you.” She cut her ownself off because she couldn’t resist tasting that perfect pout again. “For sticking up for me.”

“‘S part of the job description.” He chuckled, pulling away. “Don’t want to stop, but I really, really want to take you out.”

Rose dropped back into her seat, feeling her cheeks flush as she buckled herself in. It was a bit odd, she thought, that their first actual date out was after weeks of being together. It wasn’t until he was pulling into traffic that she realized she was starving. She hadn’t eaten all day except a bit of toast. “It doesn’t have to be fancy. We can just stop somewhere now.”

“You sure?” John glanced over at her, reaching out to take her hand and squeeze it. He always did that when they drove, snd she loved it. “Oh, blimey, you haven’t eaten all day. We’ll stop up here.” He gestured by lifting one finger off the wheel. “It’s just burgers and chips-“

“That’s fine.” Rose pulled his hand up to kiss his palm. “Just being with you in public, finally, is enough of a date for me.”

“Me too.” John stroked her face before pulling his hand back to signal a turn. He pulled in, parked, and came around to open her door. She had learned early on that he was the kind of man who insisted on pulling out chairs and opening doors. Rose appreciated the gestures immensely. He immediately grabbed her hand, grinning like a lovesick idiot. “This feels wonderful.”

“Yeah it does.” Rose grinned back. It did feel surprisingly freeing to do this, walk together up to the door. She spotted the little seating area outside, and even though there was a slight chill in the air she found herself speaking. “Can we eat outside.”

“We can eat wherever you like.” John laughed, holding the door open for her. They placed their orders and, once they had them, went outside. “Seems we were hiding for nothing.” He finally chuckled, before taking a bite.

“Pair of idiots, aren’t we?” Rose shook her head at how stupid they had been. He made a face as he chewed, and she dug into her own meal. It didn’t take her long to finish, even though John kept making jokes about how it wasn’t going anywhere and there was no need to shovel it into her mouth.

“You busy Sunday?” She bundled up her napkin after wiping her mouth. “Mum wants you to come round for tea.”

“We can do that.” John replied, reaching over and snagging her last two chips. “I have to admit, I’m a bit disappointed though.” He half frowned, as he chewed, and let out a sigh.

Rose blinked in shock. “Bout what?” Everything was perfect. They weren’t hiding anymore. She wasn’t losing her job.

“I was kind of.” He swallowed and began gathering up their trays and trash. “Looking forward to you being in my bed every night and kissing you goodbye every morning.”

Oh, that’s right. If she had been fired, John had asked her to move in. “Well.” Rose slid from her chair, grabbing her tray and carrying it to the rubbish bin nearby. “My lease is up for renewal in two months.” She flashed him a sly smile over her shoulder, watching as his eyes lit up.

John emptied his own trash and stacked his tray. Then he pulled her to him by the waist. “The offer still stands, if you want.”

Rose looped her arms around his neck, pressing up on her toes. “What do you think.” With that, she caught his lips with hers, smiling as deep inside of her she knew. This was everything she’d ever wanted. This was the man she would spend the rest of her life with. The happy hum he made as he kissed her back told her John was feeling the exact same way.


End file.
